GibbsAllison Series:Now it's My Turn 3
by mchakotayparis
Summary: Sequel to "Gibbs's New Girl" & "Switching Places". Contains Mild Adult Infantilism & Age Play. Allison finally gets the news she's been dreading, her mother has passed away. She goes to the funeral and has to deal with the emotional fallout from her family when they find out about her relationship with Gibbs and his little family.
1. Chapter 1

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Switching Places" & "Gibbs's New Girl"

By MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Author's Notes: This is a continuing sequel to "Gibbs's New Girl" & "Switching Places" if you haven't read them you might want to look at them first. This story contains Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If either of these subject offend you please don't read because any and all flames or rude comments will be reported and deleted. This story takes place about five or more years after "Switching Places".

Allison finally receives the new she's been dreading, her mother has died and now she must go to the funeral and face her family and their reactions when they find out about her relationship with Gibbs and her new family.

Chapter 1

The day had started out as any other day, Gibbs had woken Ali up, changed her then she had gotten dressed and together they made breakfast. Ali had left for work promising to meet Gibbs in the park by her office for lunch, so when she didn't show Gibbs became worried. He tried calling both her office and private phone getting no answer on either one. So by the time four thirty rolled around Gibbs resorted to calling someone else in her office.

Her staff knew that Allison occasionally worked with NCIS, Gibbs's team exclusively so it wasn't that much of a shock with Gibbs called Jameson asking him to check on Ali for him. As he got up to check on Allison, he once again wondered about the dynamics of Allison's relationship with Agent Gibbs and his team. She had been serious when she said that bullying and teasing would not be except and a few had even found out the hard way getting transferred to another team when she discovered what they were doing. For the most part the office had become very efficient and they had the highest rate of deciphering documents in the whole Special Cypher and Decryption office.

As Jameson neared Allison's office he noticed that the door was closed and he couldn't hear her music playing. Ever since she had come back she had started leaving her office door cracked and you could always hear music playing in her office. But now the door was closed and her office was silent so with caution Jameson knocked.

"Allison…Dr. Grayson. Are you in there ma'am?" Called Jameson as he knocked once again then tried the knob. It was locked, and the blinds on her window were drawn so something had to be wrong. With one more look at the door Jameson quickly returned to his desk and called Agent Gibbs back.

"Gibbs" answered Gibbs on the second ring. He had expected Ali to call so when it was Jameson his stomach knotted.

"Agent Gibbs, its Jameson Reynolds. Dr. Grayson's office is locked and she's not answering my knock."

"Damn it, can you get someone from maintenance to open her door. I'll be right there," answered Gibbs firmly then hung up the phone, quickly grabbing his gun and badge.

"Is everything alright boss?" asked Tony. He had heard Gibbs clip answer and knew something was wrong he just didn't know what or with who.

"Its Ali, she's not answering my calls or Jameson's knock?" said Gibbs he headed towards the elevator.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, just have Ducky meet us at the house," said Gibbs as the elevator doors closed.

It took Gibbs only ten minutes driving "Ziva" style to get to Ali's office, and when he entered he flashed his badge at the security guard then ran to the elevators. In Ali's office Jameson plus a man from maintenance were waiting for him and soon had Allison's door unlocked and opened.

As Gibbs entered he noticed that the room was dark and her desk was a mess. Several papers and books were thrown around the room along with half of the books from her bookshelf knocked out. He looked back just in time to see Jameson starting to enter the office but stop as he waved him back and drew his gun.

"Allison, its Agent Gibbs," called Gibbs softly as he moved even with the desk then saw her huddled in the corner of the room behind an overturned bookcase. "Ali?"

At his voice Allison looked up then with an earsplitting scream launched herself into his arms yelling. "Gibbs!"

He just had a second or two to catch her before she landed heavily against his chest wrapping her arms and legs around him and shaking violently. As he walked awkwardly to her desk he saw Jameson still standing in the doorway.

"Jameson, could you get Allison a bottle of water please," asked Gibbs then watched as the young man disappeared.

Gibbs pulled back her desk chair and sat down with Ali still in his lap just as Jameson reentered the office.

"Thanks, did anything unusual happen this morning?" asked Gibbs as he gently started rubbing Ali's back.

"Actually yes, Dr. Grayson had a visitor from a lawyer earlier this morning. It was a private lawyer not one from the Jag office like we usually have." Replied the young man.

"Thanks Jameson, I'm going to take Allison home so could you let the rest of her team know that she will be leaving."

"Sure thing Agent Gibbs, I hope she feels better soon" said Jameson as he closed the door.

When Gibbs was sure they were alone he reached awkwardly down to grab Ali's bag underneath her desk. With a little difficulty he opened the water bottle then poured in a drink mix from her bag then transfer it to a bottle. After shifting her so Ali was sitting sideways in his lap he put the bottle to her lips. After only a seconds hesitation Ali greedily took the bottle and started sucking. Gibbs sat holding her gently rubbing her back until she finished, when she was done Gibbs dropped the bottle into her back then gently raised her chin.

"Ali baby can you tell me what happened?" asked Gibbs soothingly.

Ali looked into the eyes of the only true "daddy" she'd ever known the reburied her head in his chest. After a second or two Allison said softly. "A lawyer came by to inform me that my mother had died. He said my father and brothers had made all the funeral arrangements and that all that was required of me was to show up for the funeral and then make myself available for the reading of the will. He's going to make me go back, and take the house away from us. I can't go back daddy…..I just can't!" cried Allison once again dissolving into tears.

"Damn him!" cursed Gibbs as he once again started rubbing Allison's back.

After another five minutes Allison started calming down once again and Gibbs once again gently lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"Baby girl I promise you here and now that no one, included your father is going to make you go if you don't want to. Do you want to go?" asked Gibbs softly.

After a few minutes Ali raised tear stained eyes to look into the eyes of her true daddy. "I think I ought to, she was after all my mother," answered Ali quietly.

"Then we'll go together, and together we'll face your family," said Gibbs firmly then pulled her against his chest.

They sat like that for few more minutes then Gibbs asked. "Are you feeling a little better baby girl?"

At her slight nod Gibbs smiled and shifted her until she was facing him. "Now why don't you go get changed and cleaned up then I'll take you home and we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Can it just be the two of us? I know the guys usually come over on the weekends but this time I…." started Ali then blushed and hid her face in his shirt.

"You what sweetheart," asked Gibbs gently.

"I want you all to myself, as my daddy," whispered Allison against his chest blushing deeply.

"You can have me as you're daddy anytime you want sweetheart," replied Gibbs with a kiss to her head. "Now go get cleaned up and changed, Ducky's waiting for us at home" said Gibbs as he once again kissed her head then gently moved her off his lap.

"Ducky, why?" asked Allison

"Because you were very upset when I first got here and I want to make sure you're ok, now go while I clean up a little of this mess" answered Gibbs with a gentle swat to her behind.

Allison smiled then almost ran to the bathroom grabbing her bag from under the desk. Five minutes later she returned to find Gibbs putting the last of her books back on the shelves.

"Ali, where are the papers that you're father's lawyer served you?" asked Gibbs as he came over to her.

At his question Allison's face paled and she started to shake slightly. Gibbs quickly put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"It's alright baby girl, I just want to look at them and see what he's asking."

"There on my desk," said Allison softly pointing with a slightly shaking finger towards her desk.

Gibbs hadn't straighten up her desk because he wasn't sure if anything on her desk was classified or not.

"Where Ali?" asked Gibbs as he looked at her desk.

It was scattered with papers and file folders along with her turned over pencil holder and desk lamp.

"In the white envelope" said Ali

At this Gibbs quickly found the envelope and put it in his inside jacket pocket, then grabbed Ali's bag and escorted her out. After closing the door Gibbs lead Ali towards the doors then out to the elevators. When she headed towards her car Gibbs steered her towards his saying.

"I'll get Tony or Tim to pick it up this weekend," then unlocked the door and helped her in.

As Gibbs got into the car Ali slumped against the side of the door and he could see just how emotionally worn out she was. With a quick pat on the leg Gibbs started the car then head home, stopping on the way to pick up some sandwiches for dinner. When they reached home Ducky was waiting for them on the porch and helped Gibbs get Ali into the house. Gibbs quickly explained briefly what had happened and at Ducky's suggestion led her upstairs to get her into full "baby mode". It was twenty minutes later when they both came down stairs Ali wearing only an oversized t-shirt, her diaper and socks. Gibbs had changed into a pair of old sweatpants and his marine corp. t-shirt. They settled her on the couch and Ducky examined her while Gibbs got their dinner ready. When he was finished Ducky returned to the kitchen to find Gibbs staring out the window into the backyard.

"How is she Duck?" asked Gibbs he turned around to face the older man. He'd been standing there trying to figure out a way to explain things to Ducky without letting Allison how upset he was. The nerve of the man to serve his eldest daughter with papers telling her that her mother had passed away and that she was only wanted to just come to the funeral.

"She's fine Jethro, but I'd bet she's not the only one who had gotten upset. What happened?" asked Ducky as he came to the counter to stand in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs took a deep breath then pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Ducky. After a few minutes of quickly scanning the document Ducky was as furious as Gibbs was.

"How dare the man tell Allison in this way?" exclaimed Ducky loudly. "Doesn't he know that Allison is his oldest child?"

"Not according to Ali, he disowned her at age ten when he found out about her Infantilism. It seems he came home early from a tour and caught Allison wearing one of her baby sister's diapers and drinking from one of her bottles. He told her that if she wanted to be a baby she might as well just take care of her and the rest of her siblings and that's when he left them. He and his wife moved out of the house that weekend and Ali's taken care of them ever since."

"The man's an imbecile, you're not seriously considering letting Allison go alone are you Jethro?" asked Ducky emphatically.

"Of course not Ducky! When she goes I'll go with her." Answered Gibbs.

"Well count me in too. As for how she is doing, she's emotionally exhausted."

"I figured as much, I was thinking a weekend of spoiling would be good."

"That's exactly what she needs, doctor orders!" Said Ducky with a smile.

"Good, then would you mind calling the other's and letting them know what's happened and telling them that we need the weekend to ourselves?" asked Gibbs.

"My pleasure Jethro, now let's get our girl feed so you can start spoiling her" said Ducky with a smile as he took Allison's plate then headed towards the living room.

Allison was laying on the couch snugged under her blanket, cuddling her white duck Puffalump. As she saw Gibbs and Ducky approach she smiled and moved over so Gibbs could sit next to her. Ducky sat next to her, handing her the plate then smoothed the hair off her forehead.

"Eat as much as you can my sweetheart. Did you eat any lunch today?" asked Ducky.

At Ali's nod no, Gibbs gave her a fierce look and Ali ducked her head.

"Sorry Daddy,"

"It's alright baby girl, but remember what I told you. You need to make sure you eat, so eat as much as you can now. Then when you're done we'll spend the night watching TV."

At this Ali smiled and enthusiastically dug into her dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until Ducky had handed her the plate then the fact that she had skipped lunch hit her and she realized she was starving. After her father's lawyer had left she'd been so upset that she'd almost literally torn up her office. Then the gravity of what he had told her and the way they had done it came crashing down and the next thing she knew Gibbs was in her office. He had been so kind and loving that she'd thrown herself at him. Now they were home and he was promising her a weekend of spoiling. Admiral/Ambassador Grayson may not want to be her father but she was sure glad Leroy Jethro Gibbs did. And to be honest she would take Gibbs over Admiral Grayson any day.

After she ate all she could she handed the half empty plate back to Ducky then snuggled into Gibbs side eliciting a small laugh from both men. When Gibbs was through Ducky took his plate to the kitchen then returned to lean over and kissed Ali on the forehead.

"Goodnight by sweet Allison. Call me if you need anything Jethro," said Ducky then stood up and left leaving Gibbs to the spoiling of their little girl.

As Gibbs watched Ducky leave he put his arm around Ali's shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. Her natural father might not have wanted her but he damn sure did.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs's New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 2

On Saturday Gibbs woke Ali at her usually time, changed her then went down to make her a special breakfast while she dressed. After breakfast Gibbs had wanted to blow off the regular weekend chores but Ali insisted so they made quick work of the chores, then spent the rest of the morning playing in the backyard. Since the last time that Gibbs and the family had "played" with Ali she had become quite enthusiastic about learning how to throw a football and baseball. So when they were finished Gibbs and Ali were in the backyard tossing a football. Ali had made progress on learning how to throw the balls but still needed Gibbs to pattern her every once in a while.

After about an hour and a half of throwing the ball Ali wanted to play on her play set so Gibbs sent her on and park himself in the bench swing to watch. At times like these Gibbs could really see the child in Ali shining through. As she climbed up the ladder then slid down the slide, then ran over to the monkey bars and swung herself down the row Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the unabated laughter that was coming from Ali. She was just wearing an oversized tee-shirt, diaper, shorts and bare feet and she couldn't have been happier. She was free to be the carefree little girl that she'd always craved to be.

The past few years had been rough on both of them with Gibbs getting hurt and Ali having to take over his care. Then Ali got hurt and it finally dawned on him what he had almost pushed away. Now five years later they were both healthy again, except for the occasional twinge when it got really cold. Things had slowly gotten back to normal for their little group except that Ali had become a little more reserved in letting go of her adult Allison. But finally and with a lot of love and support she'd returned to the carefree Ali that Gibbs loved so much.

At noon they went inside and fixed lunch then after they had cleaned up and Ali was down for a nap Gibbs called Tony asking if he would pick up Ali's car at her office. He dropped the car of about an hour later and they spent a few minutes talking until Ali started to awaken. Gibbs had promised an exclusive "Daddy" weekend so Tony left saying that he would see Gibbs on Monday.

After Gibbs went upstairs and woke Ali, she asked Gibbs if he would take her to the store. She and Ziva had been working on a special dinner and she wanted to try it for her and Gibbs tonight. So after a quick change of her diaper and clothes Gibbs and Ali were off to the store. On the way home they made a stop at the hardware store where they got the supplies for their next project. Ever since Gibbs had discovered that Ali enjoyed making things with wood he had tried to kept simple projects going that they could do together. She had slowly progressed so that their next project was a chest for the living room so that Ali could keep all her games and toys there. This was going to be their first big project and he wanted Ali to be proud of it.

As they returned to the house and carried the groceries into the kitchen he noticed the perfect place for Ali's chest. There was a small wall that made sort of a little hallway between the living room and the kitchen entrance. Right now that space was empty but he could see Ali's chest sitting there when they finished it. After putting up the groceries Gibbs pulled Ali into the living room and planted her on the couch. He knew that Ali liked to watch college football so he turned the television on the headed back towards the car.

"Where you going Daddy?" asked Ali as she turned around on the couch to watch him leave.

"Just to put the boards and stuff in the backyard," answered Gibbs.

"I can help Daddy," called Ali as she started to get up off the couch.

"No, stay put." answered Gibbs a little harsher than he had meant.

While they were at the hardware store he had gotten a surprise for Ali. When Ali had helped Gibbs with all their other projects she had been happy to use his tools but now since this was her first bigger project and they would be working together she needed a set of her own. So Gibbs had put together a tool box for Ali and he wanted to surprise her with it when they started on the chest.

"Yes daddy," pouted Ali as she turned around and sat back down on the couch.

Gibbs knew he would have to make it up to her but he was sure she was going to love his surprise. She had asked so many questions about what each tool was, what it did, and how it was used that he just had a feeling that she would be thrilled about having her tools. 

When he finished putting all the wood and supplies up he returned to the living room to find Ali still sitting on the couch watching television but slouched down in her pouting pose. Over the years Gibbs had come to know that that meant she was upset. As he sat down beside her he looked over and smiled then held his arms open for her. Only after a moment's hesitation she crawl into his arms and put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you Daddy," whispered Ali as she snuggled her face against his shirt.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'll make it up to you. I've got a surprise for you when we start our next project." said Gibbs as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"You do really! For me! Honest Daddy?" exclaimed Ali as she bounced up almost knocking Gibbs in the chin.

"Honest sweetheart. Why don't we go out tomorrow and look at the plans for our next project."

"Ohhhhh thank you Daddy...thank you!" said Ali as she once again threw herself into Gibbs' arms then snuggled down against his chest.

After that they spent the rest of the afternoon watching college football on television until it was time for Allison to start dinner. Ali had told Gibbs to stay out of the kitchen and yell if he wanted anything so after a few "cries of wolf" Gibbs settled down in the living room and left Ali alone.

Two hours later Ali called to Gibbs that dinner was ready and he entered the dining room to find the table set for two along with the serving plates. For the main course Ali had marinated and baked two chicken breast in a garlic and white wine cooking sauce adding some mushrooms and onions on top. As a side dish she'd made seasoned potatoes with herbs, topping the meal off with a salad and individual cheesecakes for dessert.

Gibbs looked at the meal on the table then pulled Ali into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you sweetheart, this looks wonderful."

"Well don't thank me yet, until you tasted it but thank you anyway for the complement. I'm still learning from Ziva how to cook," replied Ali as she pulled out of Gibbs' arms and sat down at the table.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, you're cooking has improved in the past few years." said Gibbs as he sat down at the table then started dishing out the food.

After that they eat in silence Gibbs only commenting once about how good it was. After dinner he helped her clean up the kitchen then they spent the rest of the night watching television with Gibbs carrying Ali upstairs after she fell asleep on his chest.

Sunday was almost a picture perfect repeat of Saturday with the exception of Gibbs and Ali playing in the backyard. During breakfast Ali had bugged Gibbs about their next project and her surprise so that after the kitchen was cleaned up Gibbs took Ali to their workshop in the backyard.

After Gibbs had discovered that Ali enjoyed building things he had bought and had installed a medium sized prebuilt workshop. It sat in the back of the yard on the other side of her play set so he could watch her play while he worked. As they headed towards the workshop Ali all but bounced her way across the yard. She really enjoyed working with Gibbs build thing and he hoped she was going to love this next project to. As he opened the doors and turned on the light Ali could see a large box sitting in the middle of the table which sat in the middle of the workshop. Gibbs could see that she wanted to tear into the package but was a little hesitant until he smiled and said.

"Go on sweetheart, it's for you."

After that Ali descended on it and soon had all the wrapping paper scattered across the floor and stood in wonder at the gift before her. There on the table was her own tool box, filled with all the essentials. Hammer, screwdrivers, wrench and tape measure. Plus a few extra tools that Gibbs knew she'd expressed an interest in. Ali turned and looked at the man behind her then threw herself into his arms crying tears of joy. No one had done so much, and loved her as completely as this man whom she now considered her daddy.

With a slight hitch in her voice Ali whispered. "Thank you Daddy, I love it."

"Look inside, there's more." said Gibbs as he gently turned her around and headed her back towards the tool box.

On both side of the box was painted "Ali's tools" and sticking out one side of the box was a large folded sheet of paper. Ali reached for the paper and unfolded it taking a few minutes to look at it before once again she was launching herself into Gibbs' arms still clutching the plans.

"Really daddy...really! My very own hope chest." cried Ali.

"You can call it whatever you want sweetheart. But I thought it might come in handy to hold all your toys downstairs instead of you lunging them back and forth when everyone comes over."

"That's a wonderful idea Daddy!" exclaimed Ali

With a laugh Gibbs replied. "I do have them occasionally sweetheart. Now how about we take a look at those plans then see what we need to get started." said Gibbs as he walked with Ali to the table to lay out the plan and help her read the plans.

After that Gibbs and Ali spent the rest of the day working on starting the project only breaking for lunch and Ali's nap, then starting back again and working until Gibbs called a stop for dinner.

After dinner was eaten and the kitchen cleaned they once again spent the night watching television on the couch until Ali's bed time.

-NCIS-

Monday morning dawned bright and with a little dread Ali woke early and was waiting for Gibbs when he came in to change her. As Gibbs took care of their morning ritual he noticed that she was a little quieter than usual and when he finished he sat back down on the edge of Ali's bed.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" asked Gibbs as he gently ran his hand over her cheek and forehead.

"I'm okay Daddy, I just don't want to go back to work today and face Jameson and the others after what happened Friday" answered Ali.

"Sweetheart, I doubt very seriously that Jameson thinks any less of you because of what he saw. He knew you were upset by whatever happened with that lawyer and was concerned for you like I was." said Gibbs honestly.

"Are you sure, because I…." started Allison then stopped when she saw the look Gibbs was giving her.

"Allison. I wasn't going to tell you but he called twice this weekend just to check on you and ask if you were alright"

"Awe he did. That was so nice, I'll have to do something for him." said Ali as she started to sit up.

"Well don't go overboard and make him feel uncomfortable. Remember he's still the newbie to your office and you don't want the other's to think he's your favorite." said Gibbs as he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"You're right, thanks Daddy. Love you," called Ali as he exited the bathroom and she headed in to get dressed.

Breakfast was fixed and eaten quickly with both of them cleaning up and then leaving for their cars. As Gibbs watched Allison's car pull out he felt in his pocket for the envelope that had started this whole thing. Admiral/Ambassador Douglas Grayson might not know it but he had a fight on his hands if he was going to try and hurt his Allison. So with a firm determination Gibbs went to his car and got in. In the marines the best defense was to know your opponent so that's what he was going to do. He was going to have Tony and Tim find out everything they could on Admiral Grayson and his family so when they went to the funeral there hopefully wouldn't be any surprises. 

Twenty minutes later Gibbs entered the bullpen to find all three of his younger agents at their desk working. He locked up his gun and then sat down to boot up his computer. After a few minutes he looked up to see Tony and Tim furiously working on their computers.

"Tony, what is the status on our last case?" called Gibbs from his desk.

"All wrapped up Boss, just working on finishing up the paper work now" answered Tony as he stopped and looked at Gibbs.

He knew that Gibbs knew the status of their last case, and wondered what he hand in mind for him to do.

"Good because I want you and Tim to do some research for me, privately? Tony, I want you to research and get all the background you can on Admiral Douglas Grayson."

"Allison's father Boss?" asked Tony a little louder than he meant to.

"That's right DiNozzo, is that a problem?" asked Gibbs pointedly.

"No Boss, no. On it Boss." answered Tony then furiously started typing on his computer.

"Tim, I want you to check out Allison's mother's family. I believe the name is Abrahams." said Gibbs

"On it Boss," said Tim firmly then started his search.

"Ziva I need you to get in touch with someone in legal and see if you can set me up a private meeting with a lawyer."

"I thought you had a rule about involving lawyers in cases Gibbs?" asked Ziva as she reached for the phone.

"I do, but this is a personal matter not tied to a case." said Gibbs.

"Well I hope it is somehow case related because I would hate to think you're using NCIS resources for personal gain Gibbs" said Director Vance as he stepped out on the catwalk just above the bullpen. He had heard the last part of Gibbs' instructions and was curious as to why Gibbs was investigating Allison's parents.

"You're office Director?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the man that ran NCIS and knew that he was skating a very thin line, but was almost sure that once he knew all the facts would have his full support.

"Of course," answered Vance as he nodded to the others then headed towards his office.

Gibbs took one more look at his agents then headed up the stairs, calling over his shoulder. "I want that information as soon as possible," then continued up the stairs.

"Got it Boss," called all three of his agents at almost the same time, then smiled quickly returning to their assigned jobs.

As Gibbs entered Director Vance's office he quickly felt for the envelope in his breast pocket knowing full well that this would explain everything. Vance was sitting behind his desk waiting and as he entered all Gibbs did was hand him an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Vance as he took the plain white envelope.

"This was served to Allison Friday by a lawyer for her father, read It." said Gibbs then stood and watched as Vance opened the envelope and quickly read the papers. The emotions that crossed Vance's face told Gibbs that he had been right. Vance was outraged by the way that Douglas Grayson was treating his eldest daughter.

"Is she alright?" asked Vance as he folded the papers and replaced them back in the envelope then handed them to Gibbs.

"She's fine now. Friday was rough on her but we had a "Daddy weekend" and she seems ok now."

"Do you know when and where the funeral will be held?" asked Vance.

"That's one of the things I want to discuss with the lawyer private," answered Gibbs

"Well keep me informed and I'll make arrangements for you and your team to have the time off. I'd also like to attend if you don't think Allison will mind."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate all the support she can get Director," answered Gibbs with a smile.

It warmed his heart to know that he'd been right in his judgment of Vance. He might not be an active part of their little family but he didn't discourage it either and would support them in anything they did for Allison or each other. With a quick nod to the man behind the desk Gibbs returned to the bullpen to check on the progress of his requests.

As Vance watched Gibbs leave he once again was amazed at the change in the older man since Allison had come into their lives. He always knew that Gibbs cared for the members of his team and would do almost anything for them but with Allison it was different. It was almost like he'd gotten a second chance at being a father again, and because of it had became a whole man again and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone, even Admiral Douglas Grayson upset that. So with a steely determination Vance picked up the phone and asked his secretary.

"Angela, get me Sec Nav" asked Vance as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir." answered Angela quickly then a few minutes returned saying. "He's on the line sir, go ahead."

"Sir, this is Director Vance of NCIS. And I think we might have a little personal situation on our hands…." said Vance and then went on to explain the situation regarding Gibbs, Allison and Admiral Grayson.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 3

Ziva called legal and set up an appointment for Gibbs to meet with a lawyer privately at eleven-thirty so by the time he got back from his meeting and lunch with Ali the team had his requests finished. His meeting with the lawyer had gone well because a few years earlier Allison and Gibbs had made out their wills along with making each other their health care proxies, durable power of attorney for financial management and writing out a domestic partnership agreement.

Along with the papers that showed Allison had legally purchased the Abrahams family house, and the title having been changed to her name, the attorney assured Gibbs that even if Grayson tried he couldn't take the house from Allison. So by the time Gibbs returned to NCIS he was in a good mood and was more than a little curious about Allison's estranged family.

They had talked a little during lunch Ali explaining that after Grayson abandoned her he still kept in contact with her younger siblings but wanted nothing to do with her. Over the years they had come to resent Ali for in their father's words "taking their mother away from them" so by the time they all were grown and left for college they wanted absolutely nothing to do with Allison. She'd tried to put on a brave face and say it didn't bother her but Gibbs knew differently and he hoped that none of them would cause problems or hurt her at the funeral.

As he walked into the bullpen he could see the rest of his team waiting for him and as he locked up his keys and gun he called. "What have we got people?"

At this Tony jumped up, grabbing the clicker and pointing it at the plasma screen.

"Douglas Grayson, Age 72. Retired four star Admiral, currently Ambassador to several foreign embassies. Wife Adrian Abrahams, Age 68 Deceased."

"Boss?" asked Tim.

"Allison got served with papers telling her that her mother had passed away and that she was needed only to come to the funeral and the reading of the will." said Gibbs solemnly.

"Arrogant bastard," muttered Ziva under her breath.

"That's among some of the other things he's been called Ziva," said Gibbs with a smile. "Go on Tony"

"Uhhh…right Boss. Father of seven children. Eldest daughter, Allison Desirae Grayson, Age 56. Currently of Washington D.C. Next eldest, Rebecca Celeste Grayson/Peters, Age 42. Married to a Dr. David Peters, currently living in San Juan California. Oldest son Douglas Abraham Grayson Jr., Age 40. Major in United States Air Force, currently stationed in D.C. Next daughter, Elisa Renee Grayson/McKenzie, Age 38. Married to Stuart McKenzie (Corporate C.E.O.), currently living in New York City. Next daughter Patricia Danielle Grayson/Tannenbaun, Age 36. Married to a Dr. Andrew Tannenbaun (Psychiatrist), currently living and practicing in Boston Massachusetts. Youngest son Robert Devon Grayson, Age 34. Single and a United States Senator for the state of Maryland. Youngest daughter Sydney Valentina Grayson, Age 32. Single, living in Denver Colorado where she is a board certified attorney at Law."

"Well they sure seem to have done well for themselves in spite of Allison's upbringing," said Tim.

"McGee!" warned Ziva shooting dirty looks his way.

"Sorry Boss, I just meant that despite Allison's so called horrible parenting they all turned out really well." said Tim quickly.

"I agree, Tim. I think Admiral Grayson just told them all of that to get back at Allison. For her so called role in ruining his wife." said Gibbs. "So is that all you've got DiNozzo?"

"That's it Boss, I can get pictures and their financials by tomorrow if you want them?" said Tony.

"No need DiNozzo, I'll meet them soon enough at the funeral. So what about the Abrahams' McGee?"

"Uhhh…Oh. Allison's mother is or was Adrian Abrahams, Age 68 Deceased. She was living in Miami, Florida with her husband Admiral Douglas Grayson but was originally from Stafford, Virginia. Her grandfather is Robert Abrahams, Age 82. Former United States Senator from Virginia. She also has an uncle Devon Abrahams, Age 75. Currently a United States Senator from the state of Massachusetts."

"Can you tell if her Uncle or Grandfather have had any contact with Ali or even acknowledge her?" asked Gibbs.

"As far as my sources can find out, they pretty much believed Admiral Grayson story that Allison was responsible for the condition of their sister and daughter and disowned her when her father did." said Tim.

"Stupid men," said Ziva loudly.

"I agree Ziva, but it's all about saving face and looking good in politics. Abrahams is old money and Robert and Devon are the third and fourth generation to serve as Senators, and they expected Adrian to be the perfect Senator's or Admiral's wife. When she wasn't they had to blame someone and Allison was the perfect scapegoat." explained Tim.

"So what's our next move Boss?" asked Tony

"Ali and I will fly down to Virginia this Thursday for the graveside funeral then stay until the will is read on Friday. After that I'm not sure, I might ask Vance for some more time off and take Ali down to her house at Chesapeake Beach."

"Could we come with you Boss, as a show of support for Ali" asked Tim.

"Ali would appreciate that Tim and so would I. Just let me check with Vance to make sure were all approved to go." said Gibbs as he headed upstairs to speak with Vance.

"Tell Vance that I'm sure Ducky, Abby and Palmer will want to go too." said Tony with a smile thinking of their Goth forensic scientist meeting Admiral Grayson.

"I'm sure he's thought of that DiNozzo, seeing as he's going too." answered Gibbs as he took the last step and headed towards Vance's office.

After a quick discussion Vance informed Gibbs that himself plus his whole team had the time off and would be flown down to Virginia in the Secretary of the Navy's private plane. After informing his team of the arrangements he went downstairs to tell Abby and Ducky of their plans. Ducky, Abby and Palmer all informed Gibbs that they would be more than willing to do whatever was necessary to support Allison during this time so arrangements were made for them to meet Ali and Gibbs on Thursday morning at Sec Nav's private plane.

-NCIS-

Thursday morning dawned gloomy, Allison having taken off the rest of the week when her boss discovered her loss. While Gibbs and the rest of the team worked up until Thursday morning Allison had spent the days alone at home worrying about what her family would say when they saw her again and whither or not she was going to be able to keep the house. Gibbs had told her that he'd spoken with a lawyer and that no matter what her father tried he couldn't take the house away from her but Allison just couldn't shake the sinking feeling that she would have a fight on her hands over it.

So when Gibbs woke her Thursday morning she was in a decided funk and no matter what Gibbs said or did made her feel better. As she dressed in her most somber Allison clothes Gibbs came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

She was dressed from head to toe in black. Wearing a sleeveless black dress with a small belt and a flared skirt. Black pantyhose and matching black high heel shoes. Her accessory's were simple a simple pearl necklace, small diamond studded earrings with matching black shaw. As Gibbs looked at her he couldn't express how proud of her he was. She was the perfect, elegantly dressed Admiral's daughter that he'd ever seen and he wondered again how he'd been so lucky to have her in his life. As he gently turned her around, kissing her forehead, then whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful Ali, any father would be proud to have a daughter like you."

"Really Daddy, I mean it's not to much..." stammered Ali then stopped as she saw the love shinning in his eyes and buried her face in front of his jacket before the tears started.

Gibbs held her for a few seconds the gently moved her back raising her chin so she could look at him.

"No Ali, you are the most beautiful woman in the world right now and I am honored to consider you my daughter." said Gibbs as he once again leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Oh thank you Daddy. You don't know how much it means to me to have you coming with me to the funeral. I just don't think I could face them all by myself." answered Ali softly.

"Well you don't have to worry about being alone anymore little one. You've got a family that loves you very much. Now are you're bags packed and ready to go?"

"Yes sir, but I'm still not sure about packing my "baby" things for this trip." said Ali with a little weariness in her voice.

"Ali baby this trip is going to be hard enough on you during the day. I will not let you not be spoiled at night as well. We are checked into a hotel so we won't be anywhere near your family for them to see what you do at night." said Gibbs firmly.

"You're right Daddy, I'm sorry for doubting you. You've been such a big help with all the arrangements for this little trip."

"Then let me take care of the rest of it for you and you just relax. The hard part will come later at the funeral."

"Yes daddy," sighed Ali as she once again laid her head on his chest.

"That's my girl, now if you're ready lets get this show on the road. I'm anxious to show off my beautiful daughter." said Gibbs with a smile and a small laugh as he playfully swatted her bottom.

"Yes sir!" said Ali then moved quickly out of his arms before he could swat her again.

She'd left her two suitcases in the hallway. One containing her clothes for the two day trip and the other all of her necessary "baby" things. As she grabbed both of her suitcases Gibbs came up behind her and took the heavier one from her. Her "baby" suitcase was by far the heavier one since she was having to take enough of her stuff for the two day trip.

Before they left he'd asked Mrs. Travis to come in Friday and pack most of her "baby" stuff to be shipped down to her house at Chesapeake Beach. Gibbs had gotten the address and directions from Mrs. Travis and planned on taking Ali straight down from the funeral in Virginia. Vance had approved an extra week of leave for him, calling it bereavement time. Filing it under the jurisdiction that Gibbs' daughter had just lost her grandmother.

Allison smiled at Gibbs' back then quickly hurried to catch up with him and soon they were loading the suitcases in the trunk of Gibbs' car. As Ali got in the car she once again tried to bring up the arrangements. Gibbs had been so secretive about everything and while she was glad in a way she also felt a little apprehensive. Allison had gotten so used to being in charge of everything that it sometimes took her a while to remember that it wasn't like that anymore. Now she had Gibbs to help with the load and take over things when they became to much for her.

"Daddy, are we flying or driving down to Virginia?" asked Ali as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Allison sweetheart, just relax. You trust me don't you?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman in the car beside him.

"Oh of course Daddy! With my life!" cried Ali as she reached over and took his hand.

"Then relax baby girl and trust me, everything is taken care of." said Gibbs with squeeze of her hand then he started the car.

"Of course Daddy, always" said Ali softly as she felt a peace descend over her and she settled down for the ride to wherever they were going. Gibbs would always take care of her for that she was certain.

The drive to the airport took about forty-five minutes and when Gibbs turned into a private driveway Ali sat up and took notice of where they were. Soon they pulled up to a private hanger where a Cessna aircraft sat just outside. As Allison opened the door she looked over and saw Director Vance and the entire team emerge from the hanger. With an ear splitting scream she ran towards Abby and Ziva.

"You came...You came!" cried Ali as she threw herself at both women.

"Of course ktantonet," said Ziva

"You're family Ali" reminded Abby as she lead the woman to towards the plane.

As the ladies lead Allison to the plane, Tim, Tony and Palmer grabbed the bags out of the trunk as Director Vance came over to shake Gibbs hand.

"Glad you two could make it, there's been a short delay in our departure because of bad weather in the area. The pilot said we should be able to leave in the next half hour or so." informed Vance as he and Gibbs walked to the plane and entered.

"Well that should distract Ali for a while," said Gibbs with a laugh.

"How's she been doing?" asked Vance sincerely.

"She's been getting more and more depressed the closer we got to the funeral. She's not that bad right now but I'd like her to take a nap before we get to the funeral." said Gibbs.

As Vance looked over at the ladies he smiled. Allison, Abby and Ziva were currently huddled around a small screen in the back of the plane talking and laughing loudly.

"Good luck with that. I'll just go check with the pilot to see if were still clear to leave when there is a break in the weather." said Vance as he exited the plane and headed towards the hanger.

Gibbs went over to the three ladies, wrapping his arms around Ali's neck and kissing her on top of the head.

"Don't get her too excited Abs, I want her relaxed for the funeral this afternoon."

"Got it Boss man. Hey Ali, how about we see if there is a game on instead?" said Abby as she searched the channels and found a baseball game on.

"Thanks Abs," whispered Gibbs then kissed the side of her head.

"Any time Gibbs," said Abby as he looked over at Ali and saw that she had already curled up against the back of the seat calmly watching the game.

It turned out to be almost forty-five minutes before the weather cleared enough for the pilot to take off. Although the trip was scheduled to take only an hour, with the forty-five minute delay it was getting close to the time for the funeral before they made it to Virginia. Gibbs insisted that they stop by the hotel allowing Ali to clean up and change her diaper before heading to the graveside funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 4

It was clear but overcast in Virginia and the large green canvas tent stood out in the small private cemetery. Earlier that morning the weather had been bad enough to delay the setting up of tent and the delivery of the casket and flowers. Now that it had cleared Admiral Grayson and the family wanted to proceed with the service, but the priest insisted that they wait. He had been the Abraham's family priest when they lived in Stafford and had even married Adrian and Douglas. He also know that the couple had seven children not just the six that were present. He had heard that Allison now lived in Washington D.C. And he was going to give her all the time he could so she could get there.

As the time for the graveside funeral got closer, a very loud sarcastic voice was heard to say. "Isn't it just like Allison to show up late so she can control things,"

As the the priest turned trying to identify the voice but was distracted by the sound of an approaching vehicle. It was an extra long white stretch limo, that pulled up to the side of the tent giving everyone waiting a clear view as everyone exited the car. The driver and another man quickly exited the front seats of the car both wearing dark black suits, sunglasses and ear-wicks. As they opened the back doors everyone started to emerge Palmer, Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony first. Then followed by Ducky, Gibbs, Director Vance, then Allison and finally the Secretary of the Navy.

A small gasp was heard as Sec Nav escorted Allison to the last empty seat in the first row, then sat down behind her as several people quickly gave up their seat. Gibbs stood slightly behind Allison, on her right side while the driver and guard positioned themselves close by.

As the chatter started to quiet down another voice was heard to ask. "Isn't that the Secretary of the Navy?" Before more could be said the priest announced loudly and firmly. "Let us begin,". After that the chatter stopped and for the next hour the priest proceeded to conduct the graveside service. When the last song and prayer was said the priest closed the service by announcing that the family would like to invite everyone to the family home to celebrate Adrian's life.

A few minutes later Allison's Grandfather Robert Abrahams stood up and walked to the casket, dropping the single red rose that was sitting on their chair on the closed casket. After him Devon Abrahams got up and placed his rose on the casket, then Douglas Grayson stood, turning to look at Allison then walked toward the casket and placed his rose on the casket. At Allison's slight hesitation Gibbs leaned down putting his hand on her shoulder whispering in her ear. "You can do this baby girl, show them what you're made of."

At his whispered reassurance Allison took a deep sigh and stood walking slowly to the casket and with a slightly shaking hand dropped the rose on the casket. As she turned to walk away Gibbs came up to her placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the limo. As the rest of the family and friends filed by the casket paying their respects they briefly stop by the limo trying to get a glimpse of Allison or the tall silver haired man that had stood beside her.

As the last of Allison's party entered the limo the driver closed the door behind them then got in the front seat asking where to go next.

"Allison do you know the address of the family home?" asked Sec Nav.

"Yes sir, I'll write down the address for you." said Allison as she took a pad and pen from Gibbs then handed it to Sec Nav.

"Do you want me to head to the house now sir?" asked the driver.

"No, I think we need to go back to the hotel before we head to the family celebration." answered Sec Nav as he looked over at Allison. She was leaning heavily against Gibbs chest with her eyes closed slightly weeping.

"Yes sir," answered the driver, then started the car and soon they were headed towards the hotel where Gibbs and Allison were staying.

Ten minutes later the limo pulled up to the hotel and Gibbs and Ducky helped Allison into the hotel and up to their room. Twenty minutes later they returned and headed towards the Abraham's family home.

-NCIS-

It turned out to be almost an hour later before Allison made her appearance at the house and once again caused quiet a stir entering the house on the arm of the Secretary of the Navy with Gibbs right behind her. Word spread quickly through the house when the long white stretch limo pulled up in front of the house so it was with a combined front that Allison's party was meet at the foyer of the family house.

"Welcome to our home Mr. Secretary," said Douglas Grayson as he stepped forward to greet him. "I didn't know you were acquainted with my wife or her family?"

Sec Nav took the proffered hand but could see out of the corner of his eye Gibbs taking a step closer Allison. "I'm not Admiral Grayson, I'm here to support your daughter Allison."

At his response Admiral Grayson turned his attention towards his eldest daughter fixing her with a look that would whither most officers. "Allison, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"If you insisted Father. Mr. Secretary this is my father, Admiral Douglas Grayson. My grandfather, Former Virginia Senator Robert Abrahams. My uncle Senator Devon Abrahams." replied Allison as each man stepped forward and shook his hand as he was introduced.

When Allison noticed her siblings stepping forward she continued. "My sister, Rebecca Celeste Peters and her husband Dr. David Peters. My brother, Major Douglas Abraham Grayson. My sister, Elisa Renee McKenzie and her husband Stuart. My sister, Patricia Danielle Tannenbaun and her husband Dr. Andrew Tannenbaun. My youngest brother, Senator Robert Devon Grayson. And my youngest sister, Sydney Valentina Grayson."

As each couple stepped forward and shook Sec Nav's hand they gave a pointed look at the group standing behind Allison. Gibbs gently started rubbing the center of her back, and taking a deep breath she continued. "Father, as you know this is the Secretary of the Navy Jarvis. Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. Senior Special Agent in charge of the MCRT team, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NCIS Head Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard. NCIS Senior Special Agent, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. NCIS Special Agent, Timothy McGee, NCIS Junior Special Agent, Ziva David, NCIS Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto, and Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer."

Grudgingly each of Allison's family members stepped forward. shaking each hand as they were introduced. When Allison finished she took a little step backwards leaning slightly against Gibbs. Douglas Grayson noticed this slightly move, clearing his voice he said. "Well, welcome everyone. Enjoy yourself and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

As the both of the groups broke up Sec Nav excused himself from Allison to mingle with the many Senators and Congressmen that were in attendance. As Abby and Ziva passed Gibbs gently put a hand on each of their arms stopping them momentarily.

"Keep an eye on Ali please guys, I get the feeling our little entrance was not well taken." said Gibbs softly.

"I concur Gibbs, there are many hostile feelings towards Allison among her family. On both side," said Ziva sadly.

"Got it boss man," said Abby as she headed towards Allison.

She was standing by wall off to the side looking decidedly sad and forlorn. When Ali saw Abby heading towards her she brightened up and gave her a smile as she approached. It was several hours later and Allison hardly moved from her spot against the wall. Occasionally someone was brave enough to come over and talk to her but for the most part everyone in the room avoided her except the people that Ali came with. Gibbs had brought her a small plate of food, but as he checked on her again later she had hardly touched the food.

The next time Gibbs came over to check on Allison he found Abby standing by herself holding Allison's plate of food.

"Where's Ali, Abs?" asked Gibbs as he quickly scanned the room.

"She's in the bathroom Gibbs, Ziva went with her." answered Abby as she nodded towards the hallway were he saw Ziva standing outside a doorway.

"Just watch her Abs, things are worse here than we thought" said Gibbs as he patted her arm then left to mingle with Vance

-NCIS-

It had been the first time that Allison had been left alone and when she'd headed towards the bathroom Rebecca pounced. She'd heard that the hallway bathroom had a second doorway from the den so knowing that it was never locked she stood by the door until she heard Ali enter. She entered to find Allison leaning against the counter with her head down.

"You just had to show us up didn't you! Showing up late to the graveside making the funeral start late, then showing up with the Secretary of Navy and half of NCIS in tow." said Rebecca with such venom in her voice that Allison's head shoot up in response.

"Rebca I..." started Allison but stopped when she saw the hatred in the woman's eyes.

"Don't call me that! This was supposed to be our day. A day that was supposed to be all about mother and our family and you've ruined it! Now all everyone is talking about is you showed up with the Secretary of the Navy and half of NCIS. I told father that it was a bad idea to have you come but he insisted. Said that we had to show a united front for our guest, but as usual it all had to be about you. Well just so you know we had all but forgotten you until you waltzed in here just now with your high and mighty friends."

As Ali took a deep breath, turning around to face the little sister who at one time idolized her. "Believe me Rebecca, It wasn't my idea to come either but I felt I owed it to Mother to at least make an appearance."

"You owe her nothing! It's you're fault she left us, Father said so!" yelled Rebecca.

At Rebecca's scream came a knock on the door and Ziva called through the door. "Are you alright Allison?"

"I'm fine Ziva, I'll be out in a minute." called Ali. Then turned back to her younger sister "Don't worry Rebecca, after tomorrow you don't ever have to see me again," Ali quickly rushed past her sister, opening the door to find Ziva standing in the doorway. "Where is Gibbs Ziva? I need Gibbs,"

"I'll go get him Ktantonet, go wait with Abby." said Ziva as she gently pushed Allison towards Abby then went to find Gibbs.

She found him a few minutes talking with Director Vance and a few other gentlemen. She came up behind him clearing her throat then saying softly. "Gibbs, Allison needs you." as she nodded over her shoulder to where Allison and Abby were standing.

Abby had her arm around Allison's shoulder and was leaning down against the older woman's head. Allison was leaning against Abby's side trying her best not to cry but the tears were streaming down her face.

Gibbs looked over at the two woman then said hotly. "Damn! Go see if you can find Ducky and send him to her please. I have something I need to say to Admiral Grayson."

"Gibbs," warned Director Vance.

"I'll be my normal diplomatic self Director," said Gibbs as he headed to find Admiral Grayson.

As it turned Admiral Grayson, Robert Abrahams, and Devon Abrahams were standing in a small group taking with Secretary Jarvis. As Gibbs came closer to the group Sec Nav could tell that things were about to hit the fan.

"I don't know if you had anything to do with what just happened or not but I think it would be best if you advised your remaining children to stay away from Allison." stated Gibbs as he got right into the Admiral's face.

"Now what just a minute..." started Admiral Grayson but was stopped by Sec Nav as he placed a hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't if I were you Admiral. Agent Gibbs has my full support plus the support of all of NCIS. I think it might be best if you and your family heeded his warning." said Sec Nav as he took one more look at the three people standing before him. He could hardly believe that this is the family that Allison had come from.

"She is still needed at the reading of the will tomorrow" stated Grayson firmly.

"Oh believe me we will BOTH be there, but I expect you and you're family to be civil to her. It might even be best if only the lawyer spoke to her." replied Gibbs. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see how Allison is." with that Gibbs turned an left leaving all three men staring in his wake.

"Just what is the nature of your relationship with my eldest daughter Agent Gibbs?" asked Admiral Grayson to Gibbs' retreating back.

With that question Gibbs stopped and walked back to stand right in front of Allison's father. "My relationship with Allison is NONE of your business Admiral" replied Gibbs then turned once again to check on Allison.

"Goodbye Admiral," said Sec Nav "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid I can't" then he also turned and followed Gibbs out.

Soon the whole NCIS group was out in the limo waiting for Gibbs and Secretary Jarvis to come out, when they arrived the doors were quickly closed and they left the Abrahams family home. Inside the limo Ducky had checked out Allison and discovered that she was physically fine but emotionally exhausted.

When they arrived at the hotel Ducky and Gibbs escorted Allison upstairs while the rest of the group congregated in the hotel restaurant. Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Ducky came back downstairs and joined the rest of the group in the restaurant. As Gibbs sat down Vance handed him a menu and a glass of bourbon. At this Gibbs smiled then took a sip leaning back in his chair and surveying his little group. Everyone had once again stepped up and taken care of Allison and for that he was extremely proud of each and everyone of them.

"How's Ali Ducky?" asked Abby

"She's physically fine Abs, but emotionally... I just don't know," said Ducky with a sigh.

"Don't worry Duck. I've spoken with Director Vance and Secretary Jarvis and they both have agreed to give Ali and I both another week off. I've asked our neighbor Mrs. Travis to pack up some of Ali's things and send them down to her house at Chesapeake Beach. I think it will be a good place for us to just relax and have some private "Daddy" time."

"Sounds like a good plan Boss," said Tony "And don't worry about a thing, we'll handle any case that comes up until you get back."

"Thanks DiNozzo, everyone." said Gibbs as he looked over his younger agents.

"Well shall we ate, then we can head back to our awaiting transportation." suggested Ducky.

With that everyone setting down to eat their dinner trying to relax and forget the last few hours. After everyone was finished they made their way towards the limo only leaving Gibbs, Ducky, Vance and Secretary Jarvis sitting at the table.

"Is there anything else you or Allison need before we leave Agent Gibbs?" asked Sec Nav as he looked at the older man.

He wasn't exactly sure about the relationship between Gibbs and Allison Grayson but he could tell that is was good for both of them. The few times that he'd had contact with Agent Gibbs or Allison they both seemed calmer and more focused. Which was saying a lot for both of them because they were both normally very focused people, but now them seamed calmer. Not willing to take unnecessary chances with his agents or his family.

"No thank you Mr. Secretary. I appreciate everything you've done for us both and you're support in coming down here with us." said Gibbs

"It's the least I could do, Allison Grayson may have come from a horrible family but she is a good woman and a valuable asset to our government and this county." said Sec Nav as he stood and extended his hand towards Gibbs.

"I agree, and thank you again for everything," answered Gibbs as he stood and took the proffered hand.

"Take care Gibbs, and let me know if there is anything I can do for you" offered Vance as he also stood and offered his hand to Gibbs.

"Thanks Leon, I'll let you know" said Gibbs.

"Well, I guess I should be going to. If you need anything Jethro call me please" said Ducky as he stood and looked at the older man before him.

"I will Ducky, and thank you for everything" said Gibbs as he walked with Ducky out of the restaurant watching as he left the hotel and entered the limo parked just outside the front doors.

As he watched the limo pull off he wondered if the driver and guard got something to eat but he was sure that Vance or Sec Nav had taken care of them. As Gibbs turned and headed back towards the elevators he made a detour to the front desk asking to speak to the manager.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?" asked the manager as he came up to him.

"I don't know if it will happen but if it does I want you to notify me immediately if someone comes in asking about Allison Grayson."

"Of course sir. Is Miss Grayson alright?" asked the manager. He had been in his office when they group returned to the hotel and saw that although Allison look physically fine, emotionally she'd been very upset

"Yes she's fine, thank you. Just please call our room if anyone comes in asking about Allison.

"Yes sir. Have a good night, and please let us know if either you or Miss. Grayson need anything." said the manager once again.

With a nod of acknowledgment Gibbs headed toward the elevator and then went quickly to their room. When he and Ducky had brought Allison upstairs the first time they had changed her into her "baby" mode then put her to bed. As he entered this time he could still hear her baby music playing and quietly opened her door to see her sound asleep curled up in the middle of the bed, her bottle laying beside her, her pacifier in her mouth and her Puffalump clutched in her arms. Gibbs moved quickly to her bedside sitting down carefully and gently reaching over stroking the hair back from her forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that baby girl, but I promise you after tomorrow it will be just the two of us." whispered Gibbs as he leaned over and gently kissed Ali's forehead. As he stood and walked to the door he looked once again over his shoulder at the woman in the bed wondering once again what he did to deserve her in his life.

It was only two hours later and as predicted the ringing of the phone broke through Gibbs' reminiscence. Gibbs had tried to relax enough to go to bed and get some sleep but he just kept replaying the funeral and family celebration in mind and the more the thought of it the more upset he got. Finally he'd called room service and asked for a bottle of bourbon to be sent up. He was halfway through his second glass when the ringing of the phone broke into his melancholy mode. Gibbs shook his head then quickly reached for the phone before it disturbed Allison.

"Gibbs" answered Gibbs in a gravely voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Agent Gibbs, but you asked to be called if someone came in asking about Miss. Grayson."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll be right down," said Gibbs then hung up, quickly checking on Allison then grabbing his jacket and heading downstairs.

As Gibbs exited the elevator he saw Dr. Andrew Tannenbaun, Patricia Tannenbaun's husband standing by the front desk. He wondered if for some reason Allison's sister Patricia had sent her husband here for something knowing a Psychiatrist might smooth things over.

"Can I help you with something Dr. Tannenbaun?" asked Gibbs as he came over to the doctor.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk Agent Gibbs?" asked Dr. Tannenbaun ask he looked around nervously.

"Of course, follow me." said Gibbs as he lead the doctor into the restaurant and sat down at an empty table. A few seconds later a waitress brought two glass of water.

"Two coffee's please," said Gibbs.

As the waitress left Gibbs watched the man sitting across from him. A few seconds later the waitress returned then left as the two men silently fixed their coffee. After a few minutes Dr. Tannenbaun cleared his throat then looked at the older man sitting across from him.

"Just so you know, my wife doesn't know I'm here." said Dr. Tannenbaun

"So what can I do for you?" asked Gibbs

"I just wanted you to know that I don't share my wife's opinion of Allison. I'm not exactly sure what happened to make Admiral Grayson say the things he did about Allison. No one will talk about it, but I do know from the few times I've met Patricia's mother that she was the perfect Admiral's wife but was not suited to be a single mother. She'd been bred for the political circuit, and really needs someone to tell her how to dress and what to do. When Admiral Grayson was deployed she was left to herself and didn't handle it well."

"Forgive me Dr. Tannenbaun but you're not telling me anything that I don't already know. As for what happened Admiral Grayson came home earlier from a deployment and caught Allison wearing one of her sister's diapers."

"Well that explains the few details I was able to get from my wife. After Allison's mother started drinking Admiral Grayson was hoping that Allison would take her mother's place as the Admiral's wife. When he found her laking as well, he kept having children hoping to find the perfect Admiral's wife or daughter."

"Forgive me for asking but why didn't he just hire a nanny or make other arrangements instead of forcing Allison to raise her sister's and brother's?" asked Gibbs.

"You have to understand Admiral Grayson is a very private men. Grayson is fourth generation military and he'd really hoped his first born was a son so he could follow in his footsteps. When Allison was born he's hope of a military career for her were shattered, so he went to his second plan to have her marry a high ranking officer or even a Senator. When he discovered Allison's secret, his second dreams of a successful marriage was shattered as well. Douglas Grayson is many things Agent Gibbs, one of which is a very vengeful man. He purposely told his younger children mean vengeful things about Allison because she didn't live up to his grand destiny for her, knowing full well that it would hurt Allison. While I don't condone or even fully understand Allison's use of Adult Infantilism I can't in full honestly say that I blame her for wanting to go back to a time when she was loved and taken care of."

"Thank you for that," said Gibbs softly.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Allison Agent Gibbs, and frankly I don't want to but I will say this. If you can make Allison happy then I am happy for you both, but please be careful. You ruffled a lot of feather's this evening with your appearance at the graveside funeral and then at the celebration afterwards. Question's were asked and if I know one thing about Patricia and her siblings they won't give up until they have answers, even if they really don't want to know the answers."

"Thank you Dr. Tannenbaun, I'll be on the look out. As for now, I plan on taking Allison someplace secluded were we can be alone for a while and hopefully help her forget what has recently happened."

"Then I will wish you the best of luck in you're future with Allison. I need to get back to my wife before she starts to wonder where I am." said Dr. Tannenbaun as he stood up and offered his hand to the older man.

Gibbs stood and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly then lead the doctor out of the restaurant and to the front door. As he watched the doctor leave he was at least thankful for at least one of the Grayson family. Now he knew for certain that this wasn't over quite yet, but he'd speak to Tony, Tim and Ziva and have then watch Allison for a while after they got back. If Admiral Douglas Grayson wanted a fight then he would have one. No one, not even Allison father was going to hurt his baby girl any more if he had any say about it.

Once again he headed towards the elevator and upstairs to his room checking on Allison as soon as he entered the room then quickly cleaned up and headed towards bed. He needed to be sharp tomorrow when he and Allison once again took on Admiral Grayson and her family. After that they would head towards Chesapeake Beach for some serious "daddy" time. As Gibbs drifted off to sleep he went over all the fun things that he had planned for him and Allison during their week at Chesapeake Beach.

A/N: This is one of my longer chapters but I wanted to deal completely with the funeral and after service gathering. The next chapter will start out with the reading of Allison's mother's will and then the major "Daddy" time between Gibbs and Ali. But never fear Allison's family won't go quietly and we will hear more from Admiral Grayson and his children.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now it's My Turn"

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 5

Friday dawned slightly less gloomier than Thursday but only because the sky wasn't quiet as overcast and there was only a ten percent of rain. As Gibbs woke Allison he noticed that she was in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Having suffered a nightmare in the early hours of the morning causing Gibbs to get up and comfort her until she fell asleep again. When he'd left her she was once again sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, now she laying just on the edge of the bed with the sheets and blankets tangled around her waist and legs. She was clutching her Puffalump tightly to her chest with her pacifier in her mouth.

Gibbs gently scooted her over a little then sat down on the bed beside her gently stroking her hair until she slowly opened her eyes. As Allison noticed who was sitting beside her she smiled around her pacifier and stretched out her arms for a hug. As Gibbs leaned down to hug her he gently pulled the pacifier from her mouth the kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" asked Gibbs as he sat up and looked down at Ali.

She still looked tired and he really wished he could let her sleep in but he wanted to get to the lawyer's office a little earlier this morning. He didn't want to put Ali though walking in on her family this time. Today she was going to be waiting on them. So with a reluctant sigh Gibbs got up at Ali's nod and got her things ready then returned quickly changing Allison then helping her up and gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Go get dressed and I'll call room service and order breakfast. What would you like?" asked Gibbs as he headed back towards the main room of their suite.

"Can I have French toast and sausage, Daddy?" asked Allison as she looked back out of the door with a washcloth in her hand.

"Of course sweetheart, anything you want. Just hurry so it doesn't get cold" called Gibbs as he picked up the phone and placed their order with room service.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door just as Ali came out of her room. She had chosen to wear one of her office suits for the reading of the will, so she was wearing her dark navy skirt and jacket with a light blue shirt. As yesterday her accessories were only a single string of pearls and diamond studded earring, with matching hose and heels. As Gibbs closed the door behind room service he turned and looked at Ali as she stood in the doorway. Gibbs walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling him towards her and kissing her on the forehead.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," whispered Gibbs against Ali's forehead.

"Are you sure Daddy, I mean it's not too much?" asked Allison as she once again looked down at her clothes then started picking at her skirt.

Gibbs gently grabbed her hand and gently raised her chin to look at him. "You look beautiful Ali. The perfect eldest daughter."

"I just wish Father thought the same thing," whispered Ali as she dropped her eyes.

"Allison Desirae Grayson, look at me. I was going to wait and give this to you for your birthday but I think now is the perfect time. I know legally you're not my daughter, but in my heart you are so I want to give you this to prove how much you mean to me." said Gibbs as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

He handed it to Ali and waited with baited breath as she opened it. A second later Ali screeched throwing herself into Gibbs' arms.

"Oh Daddy, thank you! Thank you, I love it!" cried Allison she held the small box in her shaking hands.

Gibbs took the box from Allison's hand and taking the necklace out of the box placed it around Allison's neck. He had asked Ziva to go with him earlier in the year to help him look for something special for Allison's birthday. When he found this he knew this was the perfect gift for his new angel. He somehow knew in his heart that Kelly and even Shannon didn't object to him considering Allison his second little girl. So this was the perfect way for him to show it, the necklace was from the Jane Seymour's Open Heart collection. The Angel Heart Necklace with her name engraved on the wings, with one little change. Instead of Allison Grayson, he had asked them to put Allison Gibbs.

As Gibbs finished fastening the necklace around Ali's neck he pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear. "Take a closer look at the angel sweetheart,"

At his suggestion Ali pulled out of Gibbs' arms and walked over to the small mirror that hung on the wall by the door. At first she didn't see it, but after a closer look she screamed again, gently clutching the necklace she ran back into Gibbs' arms.

"You mean it Daddy...I'm a Gibbs!" asked Ali excitedly.

"It may not be legal Ali, but in my heart you're my baby girl" replied Gibbs with another kiss to her forehead.

"I don't care about legal Gibbs, you know that. Just as long as you consider me your daughter that's good enough for me."

"Well then you've been a Gibbs for quite a while now baby girl, but I think it's about time I showed you just how much you mean to me. Now how about we eat before I have to call and ask them to reheat our food?" teased Gibbs as he let go off Ali and gently swatted her bottom.

"Yes sir!" answered Allison with a little salute then moved towards the table before he could swat her again.

They quickly ate breakfast then Gibbs went to get dressed as Allison cleaned up the table and placed the dirty dishes outside the door. As Allison turned around from putting the tray outside Gibbs came out of his room and Ali gave a small whistle saying "Lookin good Daddy!"

"Thanks sweetheart, are you ready to go?" asked Gibbs as he finished buttoning his jacket.

"Ready to get this over with and spend some special time with my daddy. Just let me get something from my room." said Allison as she headed towards her room then returned a few seconds later with a medium sized yellow legal envelope in her hands. She handed it to Gibbs then grabbed her purse from the table by the door.

"What's this angel?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the envelope then placed it inside his jacket pocket.

"It's a copies of the sales contract and title change that I signed when I bought the house. Plus information on the bank accounts that I set up for of each of my brother's and sister's after they left home. Even though they were all of age and living on their own or in college, the Admiral still had money put in the account that he had set up for me to take care of them when they were younger. Since I didn't want any part of that money now that they were gone I set up separate accounts for each of them and had an equal amount of money transferred into each account. Since it's his money I figured they would want it, so I have all the information regarding each account here along with the amount in each account."

"That's nice of you sweetheart, you know you don't have to do that for them." said Gibbs.

"I know but I'm hoping by giving them this they will leave me alone and stay out of our lives. I also have a feeling he's going to try and fight for the house. I know the lawyer told you that with these papers, he couldn't take the house. I'm hoping that if I give him copies in front of his lawyer he will finally understand the house is legally mine. It's the last coherent thing that Mother did before she finally just gave into Father and let him have his way. The funny thing is I don't think he even knows Mother sold me the house. He's always told me that as soon as my brothers and sisters were grown and had families of their own it would go to one of them."

"Then why did he wait so long to try and claim the house. You're brothers and sisters have been grown and married for quite a while." asked Gibbs as they closed their suite door and headed towards the elevator.

"He probably forgot until he found Mother's will. He'd always made it a point to inform me that in their wills' I would get nothing from him or the Abrahams'"

"Then how did you get the Chesapeake Beach house?" asked Gibbs as the elevator doors opened.

"It turns out that Mother had an estranged uncle who owned the house. Just before he died he heard about what Father did to me and put the house in my name until I came of age. It's another little secret I have against the great Admiral Grayson." smiled Allison with devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Now that's my little spitfire!" said Gibbs as he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

As the doors opened on the main floor, Gibbs released Allison and they walked side by side out the door and to the waiting car. Between Sec Nav and Director Vance the hotel and cars had been taken care of along with a rental for Gibbs and Allison to drive to Chesapeake Beach. As the car pulled away Allison leaned against Gibbs' chest gently clutching her new necklace.

-NCIS-

As intended Allison and Gibbs were the first to arrive at the lawyers office and waited at the large rectangle table for the other's to arrive. As the others arrived everyone sat on one end of the table leaving Gibbs and Allison alone on the other end. When the lawyer came in he sighed shaking his head then headed towards his desk retrieving the document then sitting down. As he looked at the assemble group before him he wondered what had caused such a rift in the family.

Clearing his throat he began "Now that everyone is assembled are we ready to begin?" asked the lawyers as he looked at Admiral Grayson. He sat ramrod straight in the chair at the end of the table across from his eldest daughter. Standing behind her was a tall silver haired man who had a hand resting gently on her shoulder. He assumed this was the NCIS Agent Gibbs that had called and he'd spoken to earlier in the week. He wasn't quiet such of their relationship but he was at least glad that Allison Grayson had someone with her during this trying time because he was sure her family wasn't supporting her. His initial look over Adrian Grayson's will had made it quite clear that nothing was to be left to Allison, and unless something had changed since he first got the will she was going to have to give up the family home as well.

At Admiral Grayson's quick nod the lawyers cleared his throat once more and began reading the will of the late Adrian Elaine Abrahams/Grayson:

"I, Adrian Elaine Grayson begin of sound mind and body do here by declare this to be my last will and testament. I hereby leave to my husband Admiral Douglas Grayson and my six remaining children all my property, assets and possessions to be distributed equally among them and their spouses. Any personal items or jewelry is to be distributed equally among my daughter or their children. I also leave the family home in Stafford, Virginia which was bequeathed to me by my father Robert Abrahams to my husband Admiral Douglas Grayson to be dealt with as he sees fit. In closing I request that the original Grayson family home in Washington, D.C be returned to its rightful owner, and its present occupant be given thirty days from the reading of this will to vacant the premises taking all personal property with them. This I Adrian Elaine Grayson do hereby put to writing on the 2nd of May, 1982."

When he finished he placed the will on his desk and looked at the assemble party before him. Everyone was almost gloating with the exception of Allison who sat stoned faced and her protector who had and almost death grip on her shoulder.

"I assume that no one has any questions over the contents of the will?" asked the lawyer but before anyone could answer Admiral Grayson said.

"You know what this means Allison, you and your Agent Gibbs will have to move out of the house." sneered Admiral Grayson from across the table.

With this said Allison gently squeezed Gibbs' hand then reached back and laid her hand flat as Gibbs placed the yellow legal envelope on her palm. With steely determination Allison rose and walked to the far end of the table gently tossing the envelope on the table so that it would slide and stop right in front of Admiral Grayson.

He looked at the envelope with distain then looked up at Allison and asked. "What's this?"

Allison stood her ground, looking him squarely in the eyes and replied. "The papers that prove the house IS in the hands of its rightful owner."

With that said Grayson quickly grabbed the envelope tearing it open, quickly scanning over the documents before replying. "What this can't be right! These are a forgery!"

The rest of the family quickly huddled around him while Allison returned to her place with Gibbs.

"If I may Admiral" asked the lawyer as he got up from his office and walked over to the table extending his hand for the documents.

With one more look at Allison, Admiral Grayson relinquished the documents saying one last hurtful remark. "You won't get away with this Allison! I'll fight these papers….I'll sue you for forging these documents."

"You can try Admiral Grayson, but I strongly recommend against it," said the lawyer "These are the papers that you spoke of earlier when you called?"

"They are, and the originals are safe at home" stated Gibbs

"This can't be right, my wife would never…." started Admiral Grayson but stopped when the lawyer interrupted him.

"Apparently she did Admiral, these papers have been witnessed and notarized. So unless you plan to go against a legal notary republic I suggest you give up any ideas you might have on the house in D.C. It is legal Allison's. Now if there is nothing else?"

"Actually there is one more thing counselor, in the envelope I just gave Father there are documents pertaining to bank accounts I set up for my younger siblings. Father set up an account for me to use while I was raising my younger siblings. Even after they became adults he continued to have money transferred into that account and since I wanted no part of it I had separate accounts set up under each of their names and an equal amount of money distributed into each account. The name of the bank and all the information regarding each account is in that envelope. With this I sever all ties to the Grayson or Abrahams family and it is my fervent wish to just be left alone." announced Allison then rose from the chair and after taking Gibbs hand walked out of the door.

As they reached the elevators which lead downstairs Ali collapsed in Gibbs' arms and he carried her into the elevator and quickly pushed the button. As the doors closed he felt her arms go around his neck and slid her down his body and let her lean heavily against his chest. He gently rubbed her back as she cried whispering in her ear. "I'm so proud of you princess. Now when we get home I'm going to get you changed, then you're going to have lunch and a nap. After that we will see if we head to the house at Chesapeake Beach today or maybe tomorrow. How does that sound?" asked Gibbs

"Sounds wonderful Daddy, and I'm sorry about all of this." said Allison softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart! Look at me." said Gibbs as he gently raised her chin so she could look him in the eyes. "You were the perfect daughter through this whole thing. It's not your fault you have such assholes for a family." At this Ali smiled and Gibbs continued. "And remember, I proud to call you my daughter"

"Thanks Daddy. I just hope this is the end of it" said Allison with a sigh.

"If it's not then we will deal with it together. You, me and your new family who all love you very much." said Gibbs as he kissed her on the head once more as the elevator doors opened.

As they walked to the car Gibbs' arm never left Allison's waist and even after they entered the car he once again reached for her hand. At the hotel Gibbs led Allison upstairs to their suite, ordering lunch then changing Ali into her "baby" mode while they waited for lunch to arrive. After lunch Gibbs put Ali down for her nap, then called NCIS informing Ducky about what had happened at the reading of the will and asking Tony, Tim and Ziva if they would keep an eye on the house while they were gone. Everyone agreed and promised Gibbs that if they were needed they would be down in a flash.

After hanging up Gibbs checked on Allison one more time then changed into comfortable clothes himself. Ali awoke nearly three hours later, and while she felt better she still looked tired so Gibbs decided to call downstairs and extend their stay by one night so that they could leave the next morning. The manager assured them that there would not be a problem and after surfing the channel for a while ordered dinner then curled up with Ali on the couch to spend the rest of the night watching television. By nine o' clock Ali was once again sound asleep against Gibbs' chest so he reluctantly woke her up, then put her to bed. After staying up a little while longer he checked on Ali one last time then headed off to bed himself hoping to get an early start in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 6

Their extra day turned out to almost an omen of the good things to come for Gibbs and Allison. The morning dawn clear, sunny and warm enough so that when Allison and Gibbs finally got on the road after sleeping late they drove to Chesapeake Beach with the windows down. After stopping around noon time for lunch and to change Allison, Gibbs finally turned down the private road that lead to the Abrahams Chesapeake Beach house. A quarter of a mile later he finally pulled into the driveway of the beach house.

It was a single level Florida Cracker style house with three bedrooms, two bathroom. A Lanai (a covered rear porch) in the back, with a split front porch on either side of the front door. From the outside it didn't look that bad, but as they got nearer both Gibbs and Ali could see that it hadn't been lived in for a while. When Gibbs opened the door they could see that all the furniture was covered with dust clothes, and everything else in several inches of dust .

"Sorry about the house Daddy. I was coming down to check on the house a couple of years ago, after you...then I was in the accident and didn't make it." explained Ali quickly then moved away to start drawing little circles in the dust on one of the end tables.

Gibbs smiled at her insecurity then pulled her away from the table and into his arms. "It's alright baby girl. You told me that you hadn't see the house before so I didn't really expect that much. It actually looks like it might be in pretty good shape after we clean it up." said Gibbs as he walked around inspecting everything.

With the exception of the two to three inches of dust on everything things didn't look really that bad. It looked to be a well built house that was taken care of before it was closed up.

"So you want to stay?" asked Ali as she looked up at him.

"Of course sweetheart. I promised you a week of "Daddy time" at your beach house and that's what you're going to get. But first of all I think we might need to make a run back into town and pick up a few things at the store to get this place livable."

"Agreed, I'll race you. First one to the car get's to drive." called Ali as she turned and raced out of the house with Gibbs on her heels.

It was really no contest so Gibbs wasn't surprise to find Ali waiting at the car bouncing with excitement.

"I win, I win!" cried Ali as Gibbs came up to her.

"Yes but I have the keys little lady, so I'm driving" answered Gibbs with a smile as he dangled them in front of her.

"No fair Daddy!" exclaimed Ali as she tried to jump for the keys.

"Life's not fair so get used to it little lady, now get in. I want to get there and back before it gets dark so we can get a start on cleaning up, fix an early dinner then get you to bed at a decent hour. We're going to have a busy few days and I don't want you to get overtired." said Gibbs as he pocketed the keys then opened the door for Ali.

"Yes sir, but I'd like to drive at least once while were down her. Please Daddy." said Allison as she got in the car.

"Well see sweetheart, remember this is suppose to be our "Daddy time" and I want you in " Ali mode" as much as possible." reminded Gibbs as he came around and go in the drives seat.

"Alright, actually "Ali mode" sound good after the past few days." said Ali with a sigh the leaned against Gibbs' chest before he started the car.

"That's my girl, now sit up and relax. It shouldn't take that long to drive into town, get the things we need then we'll head back home. After that you can go into full "Ali mode" for the rest of the week if that's what you want."

"Love you, Daddy" whispered Ali as she leaned against the passengers side door and closed her eyes. Even though all she'd done today was sit and watch Gibbs drive, she was getting tired. She guessed the past few days were beginning to catch up with her and full "Ali mode" sounded really good right now.

As Gibbs watched Ali's eyes close he leaned over and kissed the side of her forehead whispering. "I love you too sweetheart." then sat up and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading back into the small town of Chesapeake Beach.

It took about forty-five minutes to drive back into the small coastal town of Chesapeake Beach and when they arrived quickly found the only grocery store in town and parked in front. It was a medium sized store that carried a large selection of items but was owned and run by and elderly couple and their son. As they entered the store the cute blond at the register flashed Gibbs a smile, while Ali went to get a cart.

"Oh come on Daddy, the least you can do is give her a smile" said Ali as Gibbs joined her on the first aisle.

"Not interested princess, one woman in my life is enough for right now thank you. Now how about we get started with the things we need." said Gibbs with a smile

"I was thinking Daddy, that it might be easier and go faster if we divided the stuff up. I'll get all the cleaning stuff and you can start on getting the food and everything else we'll need." suggested Allison.

They had done a cursory look around the house and while the interior was in good shape the cabinets, refrigerator and shelves were bare. Since Allison didn't know anyone in Chesapeake Beach she hadn't been able to call and ask someone to get the house ready for her and Gibbs. So they were stuck with buying almost everything that they would need to furnish the house. Since Gibbs had asked Mrs. Travis to pack Ali's "baby" things that was taken care of but the rest would have to be rebought so as Gibbs looked at Ali he had to smile. This was his Allison coming through even in her "Ali mode", but he wasn't upset really because sometimes it was nice to have another adult perspective of things.

"Good idea sweetheart. Why don't you go find all the cleaning stuff, just remember to get enough for two while I start on the food. Then we'll work on the house stuff together." said Gibbs as he gave her a quick kiss on the side of the head then went to get another cart.

As Ali watched him leave she couldn't help but smile, even shopping or cleaning the beach house she was happiest anytime she was with her "Daddy" Gibbs. With a little bounce in her step she quickly found the cleaning supplies and loaded up the cart with the essentials. About twenty minutes later she found Gibbs with an equally full cart just finishing up choosing the last of the meat. He had gotten all the essential staples, plus Allison's juice, Gator Aide and some beer for him. Along with fresh fruit and vegetables, plus some ice cream and other sweets. As they neared each other they couldn't help but laugh at the picture both of them made. Both pushing an overflowing cart, that recked of "newbie" to the area.

"Well it's a good thing we'll only have to do this once" said Allison as she came up beside him.

"Ali if you need..." started Gibbs but stopped at the look she was giving him. She was in her full "don't mess with me" Allison mode and this one time he was going to let her win.

"Gibbs, remember what you told me our very first weekend together? You said that any time we were at your house you would pay for anything we bought, and I would pay for anything when we were at my house. Well this is my house now, so I'm paying." said Allison firmly as she pushed her cart towards the check out register.

"Yes ma'am" said Gibbs with a smile then followed behind her.

At the register the young woman's smile turned to a frown then shock as she saw Ali and Gibbs approaching especially after Ali said. "Both these carts are together."

"Uhhhhhh...Mrs. Peters. I'm going to need help on the register please," called the young woman over the p.a. system the story had installed.

As Mrs. Peters approached she quickly retreated retrieving her husband and the young stock boy they had helping them. It took the three of them almost an hour to check out and bag all the items and when Ali pulled out her driver's license and credit card the older lady finally asked.

"Grayson, you wouldn't be any relation to the Abrahams/Grayson's now would you. I think the names were Douglas and Adrian?" asked Mrs. Peters as she looked at the name on the card in her hand.

With a deep sigh Ali replied, "Yes ma'am. My father's name is Admiral Douglas Grayson, and his wife was Adrian Abrahams."

"And she passed away recently didn't she?" asked Mrs. Peters.

"Rachel, that's none of our business" replied her husband firmly.

"Yes ma'am, as a matter of fact that is why we're down her. We just came from the funeral and reading of the will in Stanford." said Allison softly.

"Oh my dear you have our sympathy, although from what I've heard her family wasn't much better than that monster that she married." said Rachael hotly.

"You knew my parents?" asked Allison. She had honestly thought that Admiral Grayson didn't know about the beach house here at Chesapeake Beach.

"No, I've never had the pleasure. But I knew your mother's uncle, you're great uncle I guess and he told us all about you and how displeased he was with Adrian, her husband and family for the way they treated you. He's the one that put the house in trust to you until you were old enough to claim it."

"What was he like? Father never allowed Mother to talk about her family unless it was about her father or brother." said Ali sadly.

"Ohhhh he was a wonderful man. Ran a pleasure boat business, and was quite successful. Not up to your Father's standards of course but he made enough to have that house custom designed and built. Even left some money in trust to take care of repairs and utilities for the house even after you inherited it. Check with the bank in town, I'm sure they can give you all the details."

Well that certainly explained the reason why the house was in such good shape even after sitting empty for more than ten years. Allison's great uncle had someone looking after the house so that it would be livable when Allison claimed it. With a grateful smile Gibbs sent a silent thank you heavenly to Allison's great uncle and added another name to his very short list of people he was thankful for from the Abrahams/Grayson family.

"Thanks for the information, Mrs...?" said Gibbs as he extended his hand to the older woman.

"Ohhhh forgive my manners, I'm Rachael Peters and this is my husband Todd" said Rachael as she shook Gibbs' hand and introduced her husband.

"I'm Jethro, Jethro Gibbs. And this is Allison." said Gibbs as he put a protective arm around Allison's shoulder.

"Glad to have you both in Chesapeake Beach. Are you planning on staying here long?" asked Todd Peters.

"We were actually thinking of staying for the week. It will help Ali get away from D.C., and having to deal with her family and the funeral." said Gibbs.

"I totally understand little one. To lose you're mother is bad enough, but to have to put up with the Abrahams/Grayson family is just to much. Now you have all the cleaning and food essentials but you're going to need stuff for the house. We have a Walmart out on Riverside Road, just on the edge of town. You'll need to go there and get the rest of the household stuff because I'm afraid we just don't carry that." said Rachael.

"Thank you so much, Rachael, Todd. But I think we might wait until tomorrow to tackle the household stuff. At least that way we'll have made a dent in the cleaning and can put stuff out instead of just storing it until the house is clean." answered Gibbs.

"Good solid plan, well if you need anything don't hesitate to come by or call. Our numbers in the phone book under Peters' General Store." said Todd as he extended his hand and shook Gibbs' once more.

"Thank you Mrs. Peters, Mr. Peters. You have been a big help and thank you for the information, and we'll stop by the bank tomorrow as well." said Allison.

"It's Rachael and Todd little one, and your welcome. Always glad to meet a relative of Silver sails." said Rachael.

"Silver sails?" asked Allison.

"That was what we called your great uncle around these parts. His real name was Anderson Abrahams, but we called him silver sails because he had a head of silver hair and loved his boats. Matter of fact looked a lot like your man there." said Rachael with a smile and a little wink at Gibbs.

"Well thank you again Rachael, Todd but we need to get going. We still have a house to clean and I want to get this little one to bed at a decent hour." replied Gibbs with a smile down at Ali.

He could tell that although she was excited to find out about her great uncle, the trip and everything was beginning to wear on her. She was leaning just a little to heavily against his side when he'd pulled her close to him.

"Of course, of course we don't mean to keep you. Let us help with getting all these groceries to the car so you both can be on your way. Come on boy," called Todd as he started pushing on of the carts out the door to Gibbs' car.

After everything was loaded in both the trunk and backseat Gibbs put Ali in the front seat and pulled off with a wave to the Peters. On the way out of town Gibbs stopped by a deli and bought dinner and by the time they got home Ali was sleep leaning against the passengers side door. Gibbs gently laid her across the front seat, quickly checking to see if she was wet before heading inside to get her bag. The boxes he'd asked Mrs. Travis to pack had arrived earlier and were waiting on the right side of the front porch so he knew that she would have everything she needed for tonight. Anything extra they could pick up tomorrow at Walmart. After a quick change, Gibbs covered Ali with one of her blankets then started bringing the groceries and supplies in the house. When he was finished he gently woke Ali, carrying her into the house and out to the covered porch were he had cleared a little spot.

"Ali sweetheart, we need to eat dinner then get started on cleaning the house before it gets dark." said Gibbs as he set her down on the one clean sheet he had found.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I guess I was tireder than I thought" said Ali as she stretched.

"It's alright baby girl, you've had a big day. Do you think you can eat, then we need to at least tackle cleaning the refrigerator and at least one of the bedrooms so we have a place to sleep."

"Can we sleep out here Daddy, it's so cool and peaceful. We could move the mattress from the rooms if there clean and sleep on the floor at least for tonight?" asked Ali

"Sure baby girl, we'll get started as soon as your finished" said Gibbs then sat down beside Ali and passed out the sandwiches.

After they finished eating Ali quickly cleaned up then followed Gibbs into the kitchen and started unloading the cleaning supplies. After a couple of hours of hard cleaning the kitchen, covered patio and one of the bathrooms were clean. So while Gibbs moved the mattresses from the bedrooms, Ali put the food in the refrigerator. Luckily the mattresses had been wrapped in plastic, then a dust cloth was thrown over the bed so they weren't as dirty as the rest of house. After fixing Ali's bed with one of her blankets over her mattress Gibbs took care of Ali's nightly routine then put her to bed with her Puffalump and pacifier. Since it was a fairly warm night Gibbs let Ali sleep in only a sleep shirt and diaper. As he turned on her sleep music on the iPad, he gently kissed her forehead then silently walked over turning the light out. As Gibbs sank down on his mattress he turned on his side noticing that Ali was already asleep. With a smile he closed his eyes slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep, the first time since he'd gotten that fateful call from Jameson saying that something was wrong with Ali.


	7. Chapter 7

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 7

The next morning Ali woke at the first light and laid there watching the sun rise over the water, finally falling back asleep until she was awoken several hours later by Gibbs.

"How'd you sleep little one?" asked Gibbs as he checked her diaper.

"Good, but I think it might be a good idea if we buy new mattress, these smell a little." answered Ali as she wrinkled her nose a little.

"You would to baby girl if you sat in a dirty house for ten years without taking a bath. Now let's get dressed then we can fix breakfast." said Gibbs as he rose from the floor.

"Daddy, I was wondering if we could eat breakfast out then stop by the Walmart for some quick shopping?" asked Ali as she sat up.

"Why you don't like my cooking now?" joked Gibbs as he returned to the covered patio to find Ali still sitting on her mattress.

"No Daddy, it's not that! I was just thinking that we didn't bring a coffee pot or anything and I don't really want to experience a coffee deprived Gibbs all day."

"Are you saying I'm a bear without my coffee little one" said Gibbs with a growl, then pounced on Ali, tickling her until she was squirming and screaming on the mattress.

"Daddy, Daddy stop. Please!" cried Ali as she tried squirming away from Gibbs but he held her firm tickling her neck and ribs.

After a few more minutes of tickling Gibbs finally stopped lying beside Ali as she tried to catch her breath. As Ali sat up she leaned over Gibbs putting her arms on his chest.

"No fair Daddy,"

"I told you Daddies don't have to play fair baby girl. Now why do you want to go out to eat when we just bought all that food yesterday?" asked Gibbs as he started gently rubbing her arms.

"We've got food but nothing to cook it in, and as I said before no coffee maker. Besides Tony warned me about you without coffee."

"Oh he did, did he." said Gibbs as she sat up pulling Ali up with him.

"Yep, said you lived up to your second b in your name without it." answered Ali as she scrambled to her feet getting quickly out of Gibbs reach.

"Well actually he's right, and so are you. So go get dressed and we'll get something to eat then head to Walmart." said Gibbs as he started to get up.

Ali noticed his struggle and came back over to him holding out her hand for him. With a smile Gibbs took Ali's hand then pulled her against his chest as soon as they were both standing.

"Have I told you how much I love you baby girl?" whispered Gibbs as he kissed the top of her head.

At his words Ali wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a big squeeze. "I love you too Daddy" answered Ali against his chest.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff, go get dressed so I can get my coffee before I turn into a real bear." growled Gibbs playfully as he released her and gently pushed her towards the bathroom swatting her bottom as she passed.

"Hey!" cried Ali as she danced away from him the bounced into the bathroom.

As Gibbs looked around the room he realized Ali was right. The mattresses probably needed to be changed along with most of the other furniture in the house. The dressers in the bedrooms were probably still in pretty good shape but the living room set definitely needed to be changed. It was a plush overstuffed couch and loveseat set, in a blue and white striped material. After he'd moved in with Ali he'd actually had Tim help him google a furniture company and remembered seeing the perfect style he wanted to buy for Ali. It was called the cottage retreat II collection and it was a big queen sized bed in white. It reminded him of something that Kelly would have liked if she'd grown up so he knew it would be perfect for Allison.

As Ali came out of the bathroom he went over and kissed her once more before retreating to the bathroom to dress himself. A few minutes later they were both dressed and on their way back into Chesapeake Beach. Since it was a beach resort town Chesapeake Beach was a fairly well developed town on the outskirts but the main town still held the small beach front town feel.

As Gibbs pulled into the small dinner downtown he wondered if anyone else would recognize Ali. Probably not because she had never been her before now and only the older residents seem to know be able to connect her with the Abrahams family. As they took their seats they noticed the dinner was only half full so a waitress helped them quickly. After she took their orders, and brought Gibbs' coffee he brought up his idea from this morning.

"Ali sweet, what do think about replacing all of the furniture in the beach house with new stuff?" asked Gibbs as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really Daddy, I can!" cried Ali and threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't see why not. Most of that stuff has been sitting abandoned for at least ten years or more depending on how often you're great uncle used the house. If it's going to be yours now I think you should have it the way you want it."

"Oh Daddy, thank you!"

"Do you want to see if they have anything in a store here you like or would you like to check online and have it delivered?" asked Gibbs as he leaned back as the waitress had just come back with their orders.

"Do we have internet service out here Daddy?" asked Ali as she started eating.

"Actually we will by the end of today. Tim helped me set it up and they should be out this afternoon."

"Oh Daddy thank you! Thank you!" cried Ali as she threw her arms around his neck again.

In actuality Tim had helped him with most of their preparation for the trip down here. He had helped him contact the utilities and had made sure that they had a set of keys to the house. He'd also helped him get directions to get into town and all the important places they might need to go.

"Well Tim helped a lot" replied Gibbs. He'd even helped him google the bedroom set he wanted to get for Allison. 

"I'll thank him when we get back, but I guess for now were stuck with the furniture we have."

"Well I have a bedroom set I'd like to buy for you, but I'll let you pick out the rest of the house yourself. Now eat, the bank should be opened by the time we've finished so we can go there first."

With that said both Ali and Gibbs dug into their breakfast and were soon finished and on their way to the bank. It turned out Chesapeake Beach's only bank was just a few blocks down from the dinner so they walked.

After verifying Allison's identification the bank manager was very helpful and gave Allison and Gibbs both access to the bank account her great uncle had set up. It turned out that her great uncle had left quite a substantial amount of money in the account for Allison and the manager even helped them transfer all of the utilities into her name. Then he set up a debit card in her name for the account so Allison could start using the account to furnish the house, promising to put a rush on the card. Everything took about an hour but by the time they were done Allison had access to the money her great uncle had left her.

As they walked back to the car Allison was literally bounced with excitement, talking almost nonstop about all the things she wanted to buy for the beach house. Gibbs was grateful that once again his little girl was happy and hoped that it would last for a while before the Admiral caused trouble again. After the reached the car they drove to the Walmart and bought the things they needed. Gibbs just wanted to buy a coffee maker but relented when Ali reminded him that he would need coffee cups and glasses to drink out of since she wasn't going to use a bottle all the time. So in the end they ended up buying a few more things than planned but still had a long list to purchase when they returned later.

Since they still didn't have pots or pans to cook with or even a microwave to heat things up in Gibbs stopped by the deli again and bought sandwiches for lunch again. On the way home Ali chattered about all the nice people and neat things they could do around Chesapeake so she hardly noticed when they arrived home. After they carried the stuff into the house Gibbs changed Allison then they got started on cleaning the rest of the house. By lunch time they had the master bedroom and bathroom, Ali's room and adjoining bathroom, the smaller extra room and most of the living room clean. At noon they stopped for lunch and Gibbs insisted on Ali taking a nap. At first she protested but soon was asleep on the mattress in her bedroom. While Ali was asleep Gibbs finished cleaning the dining room and almost had the living room almost finished before she woke up.

After a quick change, they were once again heading towards Chesapeake Beach with a long list of things to buy for the house. This time it took them almost two hours and several carts before they were finished. Ali had a field day buying all new things for the house, from the most essential things like plates, silverware, pots, pans, sheets, pillows, towels, and shower curtains to the big stuff like a microwaves and a television set. Before they left Gibbs had snuck back to the sports and toy departments buying some special things for Ali. By the time they left Walmart their trunk and backseat were once again overflowing with bags and it took another forty-five minutes, with both of them helping to carry everything into the house.

After they'd gotten home Gibbs' had changed Ali once again leaving her in just her diaper and a tee-shirt. When he suggested that they tackle the exterior of the house Ali had changed into a bikini top but wore a tee-shirt over it. Then they started cleaning the exterior of the house with Ali in charge of washing the windows and Gibbs checking around the house for any siding or structural repairs. Ali was trying to wash the top of the front windows by throwing a wet soapy rag at it and letting it run down then rinsing it off with the water hose. So as Gibbs rounded the house he saw her jump up, throwing the rag at the window then move back before it fell down and hit her. She had left the water hose running by the side of the house so Gibbs quietly picked it up, putting his finger over the running water and sprayed the window and Ali as the rag came down.

"Hey!" yelled Ali as she turned getting squirted fully in the face.

Gibbs dropped the hose then took off towards the back of the house, causing Ali to grab the hose and chase after him. What proceeded was a water fight with both Gibbs and Ali getting equally as wet. After a few minutes Gibbs kinked the hose cutting of the water and grabbed Ali around the waist.

"That wasn't fair Daddy!" said Ali as she gently pushed at his arms but stayed close.

"I told you Daddies don't have to play fair baby girl, now how about I help you finish up the windows then we can go inside and get cleaned up." said Gibbs with a laugh.

"But I'm all wet." whined Ali, with a mock pout on her lips.

"I put towels on the porch. I figured you'd get just as wet as the windows little one." replied Gibbs then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Daddy. Today has been really fun, even the chores and the water fight."

"Well I'm glad, now how about we finish up then get you dry. Don't want you to catch a cold."

"Race you, Daddy!" called Ali as she pulled out of his arms and ran back around the house to the window she had been washing.

Soon Gibbs joined her and all the windows were clean and dried, the water hose rolled and put away. After they dried off Gibbs took Ali into her new bedroom and showered, changed, then redressed her in a tee-shirt and diaper. The rest of the night was spent putting everything in its new place at the beach house. Just before six o' clock Gibbs' phone rang, saying that a man from the satellite company was on the way and twenty minutes there was a knock on the door.

Allison made herself scarce when the man showed, and by the time their television and internet was setup and turned on Allison had her and Gibbs' room set up so the rest of the night was spent cuddling on the couch looking through the Havertys' website ordering new furniture for the beach house. By Allison's bed time she'd ordered all of the new furniture for the beach house and arranged for it to be delivered later in the week. At nine o' clock Gibbs put Ali to bed in her room, and sat up a little while longer then went to bed himself.

-NCIS-

The next day Gibbs and Ali finished cleaning and putting the beach house in final order. By the time the new furniture was delivered Allison and Gibbs were established in the house and had set up a fairly regular routine. The mornings were spent fixing breakfast together then playing either in the patio room or out on the beach. During one of their beach mornings Gibbs had surprised Ali with a fishing rod and then spent the morning teaching her how to fish. After lunch and a nap the two would spend the evenings cuddling on the couch watching television or reading.

When Ducky and Palmer had discovered Ali's love of books and stories they were determined to restock her collection of books. So over the past few years they had been buying Ali the classic children's books plus some of her favorite modern books as well. She had become so enthralled with the Harry Potter series that along with Ducky and Palmer getting her all the books, Tony had gotten her the collectors editions of the movies. So now she had two favorite people to read to her, her "Daddy" and "Grandpa" Ducky.

The rest of the week pasted quickly and it was with a great sadness that Ali and Gibbs spent Sunday cleaning, and closing up the house. As they packed the last of the boxes in the car for the trip the next morning Gibbs promised Ali that they would return to Chesapeake Beach soon.

Their last night Ali asked if she could sleep once again in the patio room like they had the first night so after Gibbs had taken care of Ali's nightly routine and diaper change he bedded her down on the sofa sleeper. As he kissed her goodnight and left to turn out the light he hoped that her good spirits would last when they returned to D.C.

Monday morning Gibbs woke Ali just after sunrise and after changing her they quickly dressed then headed out stopping to get something to eat on the way back to D.C. Traffic was fairly light so they made it back to Washington by lunch time and after another stop to eat they pulled once again into Allison's driveway just in time for Ali's nap. Ali had fallen asleep in the front seat so Gibbs carried her to her bedroom upstairs, changed her then put her to bed.

While Ali slept Gibbs brought all the boxes in from the car and placed them in their respective room leaving the unpacking for later. He called NCIS checking in with Tony and Ducky and letting them know they were home then went to rest on the couch himself. It was several hours later that he awoke to find Allison standing over him, simply watching him as he'd slept. He shifted a little on the couch, then pulled Allison down to lay beside him her head on his chest.

"Are you alright little one?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back.

"Yes, just a little sad we had to come back. Although I missed everyone." answered Allison with a sigh.

"I know baby girl, I did to but we can't hide from everything"

"I know Daddy, and thank you for taking me to the beach house. I really enjoyed myself."

"Even the hard work and cleaning?" asked Gibbs as he looked down at the woman lying on his chest.

"Even that. I've told you before it doesn't matter what we do as long as we do it together."

"I feel the same way princess, and always remember that I love you very much."

"I know Daddy, and I love you too."

After that they laid on the couch until Ali's stomach started to rumble and with a laugh Gibbs pushed her off the couch and towards the kitchen to help fix dinner. After dinner they tackled putting away most of the boxes then went to bed early so they could get a head start on getting back into their work routine.


	8. Chapter 8

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 8

Gibbs and Ali went seamlessly back into their work routines and for several weeks everything was normal until small strange things started happening. Phone calls where there was no one was there, having the feeling that she was being watched, and several times while she was in the park at lunch Ali thought she heard an automatic camera clicking close by. Ali even have swore that a few times there was a strange car park close to hers at work or even across the street at the house. She tried to dismiss it until one weekend she and Gibbs were playing in the back in the backyard and Ali heard the soft clicking again.

She and Gibbs were playing tag in the backyard and Ali stopped in mid run and turned towards the east side of their fence. The house that had been on that side burnt down two years ago, the owner demolished the house but didn't rebuilt. Gibbs ran full force into her, calling "Tag, your it." then started to take off but stopped when he noticed that Allison wasn't moving.

"Ali, what's wrong baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he came back towards her.

"Daddy, I think someone is watching us" said Ali with a little tremor in her voice.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he started looking around and instinctively reached for his gun. He never wore it during the weekend while he was with Ali but always had it within close reach, so as he moved quietly to retrieve it then he moved Ali back towards the house.

"I could have sworn I heard something from the empty lot next door. A clicking sound like a camera or something" said Ali softly as she stayed where Gibbs had put her and squatted down behind one of the lawn chairs.

With cat like stealth Gibbs moved towards the fence, drawing his gun the peering over the fence. He didn't see anything at first glance but he wanted the team to go over the lot and see if they could find anything forensicly. He'd noticed that Ali had been slightly upset and distracted for the past few weeks but he just thought it was due to something happening at work. Now he suspect that Admiral Grayson or one of Allison's sisters or brothers were up to their old tricks again. As he motioned for Ali to stay put Gibbs went out the back gate and searched the empty lot next door. He returned a few minutes later and went over to where Ali was crouched down behind on of the lawn chairs. She look so scared that it broke his heart that they would disrupted her happy "Ali time" like this.

As he moved the chair out of the way she looked up and launched herself into Gibbs arms saying "I'm sorry Daddy!"

Gibbs staggered slightly under her weight but soon regained his balance, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs holding Ali in his lap while she trembled slightly in his arms.

"Ali baby, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong." said Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back.

"But if I…." started Ali but stopped when Gibbs stopped rubbing her back and firmly put his hand on her chin raising her head.

"Allison Grayson/Gibbs, you stop that right now. You have done nothing wrong. I want you to go inside and wait for me while I call Tony and Tim"

"Can Ziva or Abby come to, please Daddy" asked Ali in her little girl voice.

"Sure baby girl, I'll see if their free. Now go please while I make the calls" said Gibbs as he kissed her on the side of her head then pushed her off his lap and towards the house.

Ali all but ran into the house, jumping on the couch and curling into a little ball in the corner. As he turned his back on her Gibbs tempered down his fury before he called Tim and Tony. Twenty minutes later Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby arrived carrying all their crime scene equipment. As Gibbs let them in Tony and Tim headed towards the backyard while Abby made a beeline to Ali. She hadn't moved from the corner of the couch and when she saw Abby she quickly unfolded herself and ran into the Goth's arms.

"It's alright Ali, were here now. Everything's going to be okay" said Abby as she led Ali back to the couch, pulling the blanket from the back and wrapping it around her.

"What happened Boss?" asked Tony as he came back inside from doing a cursory look around the backyard.

"Ali said she thought she heard something from the lot next door. I checked but didn't see anything but see what you can find."

"What kind of noise was it Boss?" asked Tim as he came up beside Tony.

"Sort of a clicking sound, like an automatic camera or something like that" answered Gibbs.

"Right, on it Boss" said Tony as he and Tim went out to check the empty lot next door.

"Ziva, see if you can talk to Ali and get any more. She's been upset and distracted for a while now and my gut says there is more going on than just this incident." asked Gibbs.

At her nod Gibbs when back out to the yard and once again did a quick survey to make sure everything was safe. When he came back in Ziva saw him and excused herself from Ali and Abby to speak with him.

"How is she Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"She's scared. And your gut was right, Ali said she's been getting strange calls at work and had the feeling she was being watched at the park before." informed Ziva.

At this news Gibbs marched over to where Ali and Abby were siting and pulled her into his arms.

"Sweetheart why didn't you say something before?" asked Gibbs as he raised her chin to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." whispered Ali as she buried her face back in his shirt. "I just thought at first that I was being silly, but when the other things started happening I…"

"What other things?" asked Gibbs loudly causing Ali to bury her face deeper into his shirt.

"Gibbs!" scolded Abby as she started rubbing Ali's back.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I'm just worried about you" said Gibbs softly.

"I know Daddy, and I'm sorry for not telling you but you all were so busy with your cases I just didn't want to get in the way."

"Ali sweetie, you are never in the way. Promise me that from now on if something is bothering you, you will come to at least one of us and talk. Okay?" said Abby as she wrapped her arms around Ali still sitting in Gibbs lap.

"I promise Abs" whispered Ali.

"Now can you tell us what other things have been happening Ali?" asked Ziva.

As Ali looked up at the people around her she saw only concern in their face and knew that she was indeed loved.

"It's little stuff really. No one on the line when I pick up, a feeling that I'm being watched in the park when I eat lunch. Or a clicking sound behind me, a couple of times there's been a strange car parked close to mine in the C& D parking spaces. I think I've even seen a strange car parked across the street from the house a few times." said Ali.

"Can you describe the car Ktantonet?" asked Ziva.

"Not really well, it was just a small dark two door car with tinted windows" answered Ali.

"Its okay sweetie, at least you tried. But I want someone with you at all times from now on." said Gibbs.

"Daddy, you can't disrupted the whole team just because I'm being paranoid." exclaimed Ali.

"You're not being paranoid squirt, there was someone out there" said Tony as he and Tim came back inside the house.

"What did you find?" asked Gibbs

"Fresh tire and foot prints" said Tim.

"Take pictures and impressions and get them to Abby" said Gibbs. His tone turning business like and firm

"Already done Boss, the photos are here" said Tony as he held up the camera.

"Then I guess I'd better go back with Tim and start processing what you've found. Are you going to be okay now Ali if I leave?" asked Abby

"Do you have to Abby, can't someone else…." started Ali but stopped when she heard Gibbs say

"Ali"

"Sorry, Daddy" said Ali as she reburied her face in Gibbs' shirt.

"It's alright Ktantonet, I will stay with you if you wish" said Ziva

"Yes please" whispered Ali as she snuggled back into Gibbs' arms.

"Thanks Ziva. Ali I will come back over and check on you tomorrow okay?" asked Abby as she stood and gently leaned down and kissed Ali's head then left.

"I want to know as soon as you've got something Abs" said Gibbs as he watched Abby and Tim head towards the door.

"You got it boss man, come on Timmy" said Abby as she pulled Tim out the door.

"Tony" called Gibbs quietly then with a motion of his head asked him to come closer. As Tony leaned in he whispered "See if you can find out Grayson's whereabouts"

"You got it Boss" answered Tony just as softly then leaned down and kissed Ali's head. Then said a little louder "I'll be back tomorrow squirt"

At Ali's small nod he touched her head once more then followed the rest of the team out to the truck. Ziva stood watching Ali and Gibbs, then with a frustrated sigh headed towards the kitchen. Gibbs watched her leave then leaned down and kissed Ali's head once more before whispering.

"Baby girl. Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me while I talk to Ziva, Okay. I'll come up and change you in a minute."

"Is she Okay?" asked Ali as she looked up and noticed that she was gone.

"She's upset and worried about you like the rest of us" answered Gibbs. He could understand her frustration, but right now his first priority was Ali, so he needed to deal with this quickly and then get back to Ali.

"I understand Daddy, go talk to her. I'll be in my room when you're done" said Ali as she gave him a quick hug and kiss then headed upstairs.

After a few minutes to calm his own emotions Gibbs headed into the kitchen to find Ziva pacing back and forth across the kitchen muttering what he was sure were Israeli cuss words.

"Ziva" called Gibbs softly.

She instantly turned on him yelling. "How could he do this to her Gibbs? His own daughter. Doesn't he know how fragile and sweet she is?"

"There are some who would disagree with you on that Ziver, but not me. I've seen the sweet, innocent little girl that she never had a chance to be. But Grayson sees it as a weakness, not an asset like we do. His kind only know how to exploit weaknesses, not except them."

"Then he needs to let her go and move on. If he doesn't want her we will take her gladly." said Ziva as she moved into Gibbs arms.

At this Gibbs relaxed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his older girl. He knew Ali had the full support of the whole team but he also knew that Ali and Ziva had formed a special bond. Ali had become Ziva's second chance at a little sister, just like she'd become his second chance at a daughter.

"I think what upset's him the most is that he doesn't understand the relationship Ali and I have."

"What does he think you are?" asked Ziva then paused and looked disgusted as the truth dawned on her. "That's horrible! That's….that's just….." sputtered Ziva and pulled out of Gibbs' arms once again starting to pace the kitchen.

"I agree Ziva, but remember he only has one use for daughters and that is to marry well. Since he doesn't consider Ali worthy marrying material because of her Adult Infantilism he thinks I'm getting it for taking care of her so to speak."

"Does Ali know how he thinks your relationship works?" asked Ziva.

"She's never said it in so many words, but she's a smart girl. I'm pretty sure she has a good idea about how he thinks our relationship is."

"And she doesn't care?"

"Oh she cares quite a lot, that's why she's always so careful when we are in public. Ever since we first got together she's been afraid someone would find out and think that she was "selling herself" to get someone to take care of her."

"Oh poor Ktantonet. And all she really wants is someone to take care of her and except her the way she is."

"And I do Ziva, and don't expect anything in return from her." said Gibbs softly.

"We all do Gibbs" answered Ziva softly.

"Then were alright now?" asked Gibbs as he pulled back and looked at the woman in his arms.

"Yes, we are fine. But I won't guarantee Grayson will be if we happen to meet."

"You just leave Admiral Grayson to me" said Gibbs with a laugh. "Now how about you go and find something that we can fix for dinner while I go take care of Ali."

"Of course, when you're finished if she feels like it send her down and she can help." said Ziva as she started searching the kitchen for something to cook.

"Will do, and Ziva. Thanks" said Gibbs as he kissed her forehead then headed upstairs.

As Ziva watched Gibbs climb the stairs she took a deep breath then pulled out some steaks and started taking out her frustrations out on the meat.

Upstairs Gibbs found Ali curled up in the middle of her bed clutching her white duck Puffalump with her pacifier in her mouth. As Gibbs sat down beside her he gently moved her hair off her forehead then rolled her on her back. As she turned over he could tell that she was soaking wet because not only was her diaper wet but so were her shorts.

"Ali baby, I think you might need a little more than just a change right now so how about we do your nightly routine now that way you can stay up a little later if you'd like alright?"

At her nod, he pulled the pacifier from her mouth and placed it on her nightstand then pulled her up leading her to the bathroom. After they were finished with her shower Gibbs changed her diaper then redressed her in an oversized tee-shirt and socks and sent her back downstairs to help Ziva with dinner.

Ten minutes later he was back down stairs having showered and changed to find Ziva and Ali working on fixing dinner. As he entered the kitchen he saw that Ali was in a little better mood, but still not in her bubbly "baby Ali" mood. Sneaking up behind her he gentle pulled her against him enfolding her in his arms. She tensed for a split second, then realizing who it was relaxed and leaned against him.

"Hey baby girl, feeling better now?" asked Gibbs as he kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, thank you Daddy. And thank you too Ziva for staying with me tonight." said Ali as she looked at the woman whom she considered her "big" sister.

"My pleasure Ktantonet, I've missed spending time with you" said Ziva as she came over and gave Ali a hug.

"After dinner can we work on one of my puzzles?" asked Ali.

"Of course little one, after you've eaten and clean up that is," reminded Ziva with a smile. She remembered how excited Ali got when they were working on the puzzles together.

Over the years Ali and Ziva had discovered their love of puzzles, so for christmas now Ali always got a large thousand piece puzzle and when they were together they would work on it. Gibbs had gotten Ali a large board so they could move the puzzle around if they needed to and she had recently started gluing the pieces together to make a permanent picture they could hang on the wall. So far Ali and Ziva, with a little help from the others, had finished one picture which proudly hung over Ali's bed in her room.

"Then I'll let you girls finish fixing dinner and I will get the living room ready. Call me if you need any help." said Gibbs as he kissed both his girls one more time then went to get the living room ready.

Ali and Ziva liked to work on their puzzles in the space between the fireplace and the couch so Gibbs moved the coffee table out of the way then went to retrieved the "play" comforter from the hall closet along with the extra pillows. He placed it in front of the couch then went to get Ali's puzzle board out of the work shed. By the time he was finished Ali and Ziva had a soft little play area were they could work on their puzzle and he could watch them under the pretense of watching television.

Twenty minutes later Ziva called him for dinner and they all ate happily at the table Ali's mood improving with each bite. By the time dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up she was almost bouncing with excitement. As he helped put the last of the dinner things away he was glad to notice that once again he had his "baby" Ali back.

When they walked into the living room she screamed and threw herself into his arms saying. "Thank you Daddy, it's perfect. Come on Ziva, lets go pick out which puzzle to start next" called Ziva as she almost pulled the woman towards spare room on the bottom floor.

After Gibbs' accident they had turned it into his bedroom, then a bedroom for Ali when she got hurt. Now that they both were healthy again the room had once again been turned back into a spare room, still with the bed and dresser Ali had bought for Gibbs but now it mostly held extra stuff that they hadn't yet found a place for. For the time being, it held all of Ali's toys and puzzles that she played with until they finished her toy chest. As they rummaged through Ali's stuff, she soon found the perfect puzzle. Ziva had given it to her a few years ago when she'd learned about Ali's beach house. Now just having returned from Chesapeake Beach it reminded her of all the great times she and Gibbs had just had there. When she carried it back into the living room she proudly turned it to show Gibbs with a big grin on her face.

"That's perfect princess, looks almost like the house at Chesapeake Beach."

"I know that's what I thought to, come on Ziva. Let's get started." said Ali as she dropped the box on the comforter then flopped down beside it.

The rest of the night was spent trying to put the edges of the puzzle together and Gibbs let Ali stay up until it was all put together. After that he insisted that she go to bed, saying that they could work on it again tomorrow. After they'd careful carried it into the spare room and were heading upstairs Ali extracted another promise from both Gibbs and Ziva that she could work on it tomorrow. Gibbs lead her into her bedroom quickly changing her again then putting her to bed with her white duck Puffalump and her pacifier. Just as Gibbs was turning to leave Ziva entered carrying a bottle of sweetened fruit juice that Ziva had made for her before. It was one of her favorites and she thought she might like the comfort it always gave her. As she handed it to Gibbs she smiled at the grin on Ali's face when she saw the bottle.

"Thanks Ziva" said Gibbs as he handed Ali then bottle then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Ktantonet. Sweet dreams" said Ziva as she too leaned down and kissed Ali on the forehead.

"Good night, Daddy. Ziva" said Ali sleepily around the nipple of the bottle. The juice was already relaxing Ali enough that she was getting very sleepy.

As turned on her "sleep" music, then turned off the light he once again stopped in the doorway to watch the woman who had become such an important part of his life. After a few minutes he closed the door and together he and Ziva headed towards the stairs.

"Actually I think I'll turn in now Gibbs if you don't mind. I'm sort of running down myself" said Ziva with a slight yawn.

"It's winding down Ziva, and it's fine. Thank you again for staying tonight." said Gibbs as he went over and put his hands on her arms, kissing her forehead.

"No where else I'd rather be. Night Gibbs" replied Ziva as she headed towards the room that was her's when she stayed at Gibbs' and Ali's house.

After watching Ziva enter her room Gibbs headed downstairs and checked in with Tony to find the status on the impressions. Abby had been about to discover the make and model of the tires and the brand and size of the shoe but without anything to compare it to the information was useless. Tony had a little better luck in discovering the whereabouts of Admiral Grayson and discovered that he was indeed back in D.C. and had been trying to bad mouth Allison to anyone who would listen. Surprisingly she had a lot more support than she knew about because her reputation had grown over the years to where most people put up with her little quicks to get her best work and an air tight case.

After hanging up with Tony, Gibbs went to the kitchen and got himself a beer then sat in the living room watching the news and occasionally looking down at the comforter seeing Ali and Ziva playing happily on their puzzle. With those happy thoughts running through his mind Gibbs locked up the house, double checking all the doors and windows and making sure that all curtains were closed. After climbing the stairs he checked once more on Allison then headed for his room to hopefully get a good nights sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 9

On Sunday the rest of the team including Ducky showed up at Gibbs' and Ali's house even before Ali was awake. Gibbs let her sleep in so when Ducky showed up around ten o' clock Gibbs went reluctantly upstairs to wake Ali. He'd hoped for a quiet day just the two of them but knew the team was upset and worried about Ali so he'd give them this time to reassure themselves that she was alright.

As he entered Ali's room he saw that once again she was in slightly tangled sheets. He'd thought he had hear her moan a few times last night, but by the time it totally registered in his sleep induced mind she had quieted down so he hadn't gone and checked on her. Now he wished he had but with the exception of getting tangled in the sheets she seemed alright. As he dropped the bed rail then gently moved her over, sitting down on her bed he suddenly realized why she'd been a little fussy. Allison had very tender skin and was sensitive to wearing a wet diaper for too long. And by the looks of the diaper she was wearing she needed to be changed quickly. Getting up quickly Gibbs gathered her supplies then carefully changed Ali while she slept before gently shaking her awake.

"Ali baby, it's time to get up." said Gibbs as he sat back down on the side of the bed.

Ali slowly opened her eyes, smiling and mumbling around her pacifier. "Da da?"

"I'm right here baby girl. How are you doing?"

At Ali's slight nod, Gibbs pulled the pacifier from her mouth then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good, because there are some people waiting downstairs to see you as soon as you get dressed." said Gibbs as he stood up and started towards the door.

"Who Daddy?" asked Ali as she pushed the covers off and sat up.

"Ohhhh just Tim, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Palmer and Ducky"

"Jimmy and Ducky!" cried Ali as she quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the door then headed downstairs.

It had been a while since Jimmy and Ducky had been able to come over and see her and she missed their reading time. Beside they almost always brought her another book every time they came to see her. As Gibbs followed her downstairs he saw her take the last two steps at the same time then launch herself at Jimmy who was still standing in the foyer talking to Ducky and Tony.

"Palmer" called Gibbs just in time for him to turn and catch her in his arms before they both landed on the floor.

"Oaf, hello sweetie" said Palmer as she suddenly had his arms full of a very happy Ali.

"Oh I missed you Jimmy, what did you bring me?" asked Ali as she leaned back to look at the man in her arms.

"Ali" warned Gibbs as he came down the last stairs.

"Oh it's alright Agent Gibbs, we actually did promise her a new book on our next visit" said Palmer as he pulled a medium sized package from his coat.

"Yes but she needs to say hello first, at least" reminded Gibbs firmly.

"Sorry Daddy. Hello Jimmy, hello Ducky" said Ali as she extracted herself from Jimmy and went over and hugged the older man.

"Hello my sweet angel. I heard there was some excitement yesterday, are you alright?" asked Ducky as he put his hands on her cheeks and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I'm fine Ducky. Daddy and Ziva took care of me last night and I feel better today." answered Ali as she leaned into his hands

"That's my girl. Now here's something from me as well" said Ducky as he handed Ali another package.

As Ali took the second package she turned and looked at Gibbs. "May I open them now Daddy?"

"Go ahead but don't start reading them until after breakfast." said Gibbs with a smile.

Gibbs knew that Jimmy and Ducky were trying to re buy her all the books she'd said she had read when she was younger. Most of those books had been bought by her father for her younger brothers and sisters and had gone with them when they left. As Allison tore into the packages her face lit up and once again both men found their arms full of a happy bouncing Ali.

"Oh thank you Jimmy, Ducky! I love them, can we read them later on?" asked Ali as she came over and showed Gibbs the books they had given her. They were working on her next collection of books, the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan.

"As long as Gibbs says its ok" said Jimmy as he looked at the older man. At his nod Jimmy took the books from Ali and placed them on the small table in the foyer.

"Why don't you go get dressed first then we'll fix breakfast okay sweet?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure Daddy, thanks again Jimmy, Ducky" said Ali as she raced back upstairs.

Five minutes later Ali was back down stairs wearing one of Gibbs old polo shirts, her diaper, and a pair of shorts. As she crossed the living room she gave Gibbs another hug then raced into the kitchen to see if she could help with breakfast and twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the dining room eating. After the dishes were washed and the kitchen cleaned Ali talked Ziva and Abby into helping her with her puzzle again while everyone sat on the couches and watched or talked.

At noon they stopped for lunch, then Gibbs announced it was Ali's nap time but she asked.

"Daddy, could Ducky read me a story first. Please Daddy, please…."

At her plea Gibbs looked over at the older man and smiled. He knew that Ducky enjoyed Ali's "story time" as much as she did so at his slight nod he relented.

"Alright, but only a short one" answered Gibbs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I have the perfect one. Go upstairs and let Jethro get you ready for your nap and I'll be there in a minute." said Ducky as he came over and kissed her forehead.

He knew that Ali was still a little self-conscious of anyone but Jethro changing her and after her scare yesterday he didn't want to upset her.

"Thanks Ducky, come on Daddy." cried Ali as she practically pulled Gibbs up the stairs.

Five minutes later Ducky headed towards the stairs after retrieving Ali's most favorite book "Winnie the Pooh". It was guaranteed to have her asleep or quiet within twenty minutes. As he ascended the stairs the looked back to see the rest of the team cleaning up Ali's "play" area and putting her puzzle board back in the spare room.

As predicted twenty minutes later Gibbs and Ducky descended the stairs to find the rest of the team sitting in the living room watching television.

"Thanks for the story Ducky, I wasn't sure how I was going to get her to calm down. She was so excited about everyone being here." said Gibbs as they came in the living room and sat down.

"Glad I could help Jethro, I miss spending time with our little angel." answered Ducky.

"How is she Boss?" asked Tony.

"Sound asleep thanks to Ducky here and "Winnie the Pooh" said Gibbs with a grin.

It had been such a sweet sight to watch her curled up against Ducky's side as he read to her. It warmed his heart to know that at least know Ali had a family that loved and cared for her.

"So Boss, what do you want us to do about Grayson?" asked Tim.

"For right now, nothing. He hasn't broken any laws so we can't go after him, but I want Ali watched. Her phone called monitored, and I'm going to get a security system put on the house so if anyone tries to come in we will know about it."

"I can help with the security Boss" said Tim.

"And the rest of can be on watch detail" said Tony.

"I'll speak with Jameson at work and see if he can get someone to keep a list of Ali's calls" said Ziva.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what Grayson is playing at but whatever it is it spooked Ali badly." said Gibbs.

"Don't worry, Jethro. You know none of us will let anything happen to her" said Ducky.

"I know, Duck. But it's so hard to think about how close I came to pushing her away, then when she was in that accident and got hurt. I could have lost another of my girls, Ducky" said Gibbs his voice shaking with the emotions he was feeling.

"But you didn't Jethro, and she's happy and healthy again. You need to concentrate on that and put the past behind you. She doesn't blame you for what happened and neither should you. Besides you should know it takes a lot to make our little spitfire give up something when she has her heart set on it, and she has her heart set on you. Leroy Jethro Gibbs being her "Daddy".

"And I couldn't be prouder to have her call me that either Ducky, thank you. Thank you all for everything you've done for us both." Said Gibbs as he looked around the room at his little family.

"We're family, Boss" said Tony.

"It's what family does, Gibbs" answered Ziva.

After that everyone settled down and watched television until they heard noises coming from the baby monitor. He hadn't been using it recently because Ali hadn't had any nightmares in a while but after yesterday he had a feeling he would be using it again. As he turned on the video he saw that Ali was beginning to squirm a little so he headed upstairs and a few minutes later a slightly sleepy but bouncing Ali descended the stairs.

While she was asleep Ziva had fixed her a fresh bowl of fruit and topped it with whipping cream then brought it to Ali as a snack. While she ate everyone discussed what to do that afternoon. They knew that Ali was still a little spooked by what happened yesterday so they didn't even mention her playing out side.

So the rest of the afternoon was spent with Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and Palmer around the coffee table helping Ali put together her lego set from Harry Potter. Not only did she like to build things in wood she had also developed a great fondness for legos' especially anything Harry Potter. So Tim had started buying Ali lego sets from the Harry Potter movies along with things they had seen on their museum trips. Over the years Ali had amassed quite a collection from Harry Potter to the Washington Monument, along with a replica of the space shuttle and even a diorama of a dinosaur.

At five-thirty Gibbs called a halt to the fun and they cleaned up then all collected in the kitchen to fix dinner. It was an easy spaghetti dinner with several pairs of two making each thing. Tim, Abby made the spaghetti and sauce, while Ziva and Ali made the meatballs. Which left Tony making the bread and Palmer with the salad. Gibbs and Ducky stood on the edges and supervised and watched their children interact. While everything finished cooking Ali and Gibbs set the table while Ducky selected the wine. He knew Gibbs had a small store of wines for special occasions and figured this was as good a one as any. So after returning from the garage Ducky opened the bottle to let it breath. He fixed Ali a wine glass with cranberry juice in it so she wouldn't feel left out. As everyone took their place at the table he raised his glass and proposed at toast.

"To good family and friends."

"Here, here" answered everyone, then sat down and started eating.

After dinner was finished and the dishes washed, everyone went into the living room and watched Sunday Night Football with Ali curled up on the couch between Gibbs and Ducky.

-NCIS-

Weeks and then months passed without any more incident like the one in Gibbs' and Ali's backyard, although she still got an occasional strange phone call and even felt like she was being watched a few times. But nothing major so by the time the weather started to change and get cold Ali and the rest of Gibbs' family were back to their normal routine.

This year Ali asked Gibbs if they could skip Halloween so on October 31th the Grayson/Gibbs household was dark but by the weekend it was filled with activity as the whole team once again descended on the house and started decorating for fall. This year Ali wanted to decorate the front porch as well so while Gibbs and the men decorated the house, Ali, Abby and Ziva went to the store to buy the decorations for the front porch.

On the way to store Ziva noticed what she thought was a car following the so she speed up a little then called softly.

"Abby, can you distract Ali for me while I make a little detour." asked Ziva as she looked into the rear view mirror catching Abby's eyes.

"What's wrong Ziva?" asked Abby as she locked eyes with Ziva in the mirror.

"Dark colored sedan two car behind us." said Ziva.

Abby quickly turned to look out of the back window, then turned back around and distracted Ali while she quickly texted Tim. A few minutes later she received a return text asking if they could get the license.

"Can you get a license plate number Ziva?" asked Abby.

"Hang on a minute" said Ziva as she tried but the car stayed just far enough back so she couldn't see it.

"No" said Ziva solemnly.

As she heard Abby typing feverishly on her phone she waited for what Gibbs wanted them to do trying her best not to upset Ali. A few minutes later she heard the returning bing, then Abby answered.

"Gibbs wants us to lose them then take Ali shopping but get her home as soon as possible."

"On it, hold on" replied Ziva then put all her concentration on losing her possible tail then getting Ali to the store as quickly as possible.

An hour later Ziva pulled the car into Ali's driveway, Abby helping Ali get the decorations into the house while Ziva went to find Gibbs. She found him working with Tony and Tim to put out the living room decorations.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" said Ziva softly as she came up the him.

"It's not your fault Ziva. I'm sure you did your best and you're first priority was keeping Ali safe, and I thank you for that." said Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms.

"Boss, I might be able to pull the footage from the traffic cams." said Tim.

"Good thinking, Tim. Look into it monday, right now I don't want Ali to find out so it's our little secret for now." said Gibbs as he looked at this three agents.

"Got it Boss, hey squirt do you need help with those hay bales?" asked Tony as he headed towards the front porch pulling McGee with him.

"Gibbs...I..."started Ziva but stopped when she saw his face.

"Ziva, let it go. You did everything you could, but you were distracted because you had Ali with you. And don't worry, if any can find a picture of the cars it's Tim. We will stop Grayson or who ever is behind this believe me." said Gibbs as he put his hands on her cheeks then leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Gibbs," whispered Ziva as he closed her eyes.

"Now take a minute then go help Ali with the decorations, and remember. It's our little secret." said Gibbs as he gently patted her on the cheek then when to make a quick call to Vance.

By dinner time all the decorations were up and they celebrated with another team dinner then movie night.


	10. Chapter 10

Now it's My Turn

Sequel to "Gibbs' New Girl" & "Switching Places"

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 10

On Monday Tim was able to get the footage from the traffic cams but it only led them to an abandoned car that was totally wiped clean. So everyone was once again on high alert while trying to keep the holidays as "normal" as possible for were able to make it for two weeks before the next crises hit.

The day had started normally with Gibbs waking Ali, changing her then together fixing their normal breakfast. They made plans to meet after work, then head to the store to pick up a few things then have a quiet night at home. So when Ali turned up a little early at NCIS she found everyone still working in the bullpen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" called Ali as she exited the elevator then came into the bullpen.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" asked Tony as he came up and gave her a hug.

"Gibbs and I planned to meet after work but I finished early so I thought I'd surprise him." said Ali as she came over and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' shoulders whispering "Surprise Daddy"

"Hello princess" answered Gibbs softly then reached up and gently patted the side of her head.

"Are you ready to go or do I need to wait?" asked Ali as she stood up and went over to the empty desk at the end of the bullpen.

"Give me about twenty minutes then I'll be ready to go. Why don't you go down and see Abby or Ducky until then?" suggested Gibbs.

"Great idea, call me when you're ready. Bye guys!" called Ali as she bounced out of the bullpen and into the elevator, then waved as the doors closed.

"Any more problems Boss?" asked Tim as he watched the doors closed.

"Not so far, I'm hopping that whom ever is doing this has given up because of the holidays." replied Gibbs then returned to his report so he could leave soon.

For the next twenty minutes Gibbs and the rest of the team worked silently until he shut down his computer, getting his gun and keys then standing.

"We'll I'm out of here guys, finish up then head on home." said Gibbs as he headed towards the elevator to retrieve Ali.

"Night Boss, have a good night." called Tony as Gibbs entered the elevator.

Gibbs found Ali in Autopsy standing with Ducky and Palmer standing over the body of a recent case. After watching a few minutes he finally extracting Ali from the table after promising that she could return at a later date. Ali was taking biology and anatomy courses online and Ducky and Palmer had been helping her. As they exited NCIS, they each went to their own cars, Ali parking just a few cars away from Gibbs then following him to the store. After quickly getting what they needed at the store, they put the groceries in Ali's car then she followed Gibbs home.

As Gibbs unlocked the front door Ali had a feeling something was wrong. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it but she felt that the house just wasn't right.

"Why don't you go up and get changed baby girl, while I put these up then we'll start dinner." said Gibbs as he went into the kitchen and placed the bags on the island.

Admiral Grayson had been standing by the railing on the upper landing when he saw Allison and Gibbs come in. As he watched Allison's demeanor change he knew that his time was up. He'd hoped he would have some time to watch Allison and Gibbs to see for himself what their relationship was. But now he knew it was confrontation time. As he headed down the stairs he saw Allison turn to face him then call out.

"Gibbs" her voice slightly shaking.

When he heard the slight tremor in Ali's voice, Gibbs reached for his gun coming into the living room just as Admiral Douglas Grayson descended the stairs.

As he realized who he was Gibbs drew his gun saying "What are you doing here?"

As soon as Ali saw Gibbs draw his gun she ran to him putting herself between Gibbs and Grayson. saying "Daddy no!"

"That's touching Allison, but I doubt that Agent Gibbs would shot me in front of you." said Grayson.

"Oh shut up! I don't give a rat's ass about you but don't think I could stand losing Gibbs. Besides you're not worth the jail time." answered Allison angrily as she rounded on her biological father.

"Are you sure baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he looked at her standing before him.

"I'm sure Gibbs. Please don't give him the satisfaction of taking you away from me." said Ali as she turned then moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

With one more look at the daughter of his heart Gibbs lowered, then holstered his gun pulling Ali into his arms.

"What do you want?" asked Gibbs he kissed the top of her head then turned her around in his arms keeping her securely in his arms.

"I had to see for myself if what the investigators told me was true. You have taken my place as Allison's father." said Grayson as he came into the living room and looked around.

The living room was a cosy room with a few personal items from both Allison and Gibbs. On the mantel above the fireplace were several pictures of a younger Gibbs with a woman and child, then at least two pictures of both Allison and Gibbs over the past few years.

"My father!" yelled Allison as she pulled out of Gibbs arms and advanced on Grayson. "You were never a father to me. I was only ever a means to get what you wanted and when I didn't live up to you're grand destiny for me you disowned me and never looked back. You purposely talked trash about me to my younger siblings turning them against me, and then tried to take the only home I've ever known away from me. If it hadn't been for mother standing up to you for once I would be homeless or living somewhere else. So don't you dare compare yourself to Gibbs. He loves me for who I am and excepts me the way I am."

"Yes I've seen the way he "takes care of you" answered Grayson with a sneer in his voice.

Before Gibbs knew what was happening, or could reach out and stop her Allison advanced on Grayson, slapping his face sending him staggering a few steps backwards.

"How dare you! Owwww, Gibbs give me your gun" said Ali as she turned the went back to Gibbs holding out her hand.

"As tempting as that sounds baby girl I'm afraid I can't. As you told me earlier, he's not worth jail time." answered Gibbs with a smile as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Now that you've appeased your morbid curiosity I think it would be best if you left our house and never returned." said Gibbs.

"I plan on it Agent Gibbs. Oh you might want these" said Grayson as he tossed a large yellow envelope onto the coffee table.

"What's that?" asked Allison as she moved out of Gibbs arms and picked up the envelope but didn't open it.

"Surveillance pictures from the investigator's I hired to follow you. You have amassed yourself quite a protective little family Allison. It makes me wish I had a second chance with you and your brother's and sisters."

"You're the one who tore us apart Admiral, whither you know it or not all I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me." said Allison softly.

"I realize that now Allison. And I always was proud of you, but my pride and vanity wouldn't let me admit it to even myself. Now that your grown I'm astonished at all that you have accomplished."

"I did it all for me. I wasn't about to let you're opinion of me define what I could do, or who I became. I worked my ass off to accomplish what I have and no one, not even you are going to take it away from me. I'm damn proud of what I've done and the new family I have, so as far as I'm concerned you lost me as your daughter the night you walked out on me when I was ten."

"Then I guess, I'm truly alone now. You know you look a lot like her you know?"

"Who?" asked Allison although she had a feeling that she knew who he was talking about.

"Adrian, your mother. That was always the reason why I did what I did. Whenever I looked at you I saw the potential that you're mother threw away. She tried to be strong during the pregnancy but after the baby was born it all became to much and we always ended up giving the baby to you. I guess I was a little jealous that at such a young age you handled what your mother couldn't."

"But I didn't handle it like I should have did I. I turned to Adult Infantilism, and you stole from my childhood from me! Along with any chance that I might have to have a loving family, well now I've found one and I want no part of you or my former family. I'm a Gibbs now." said Allison proudly as she moved away for the last time from her biological father and into the arms of her new "Daddy"

"As you wish Allison, for what it's worth I'm sorry." said Grayson sadly. As he looked at the women in Gibbs' arms he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Loss for the family he once had and the eldest daughter that he had pushed away. Gathering what was left of his pride he took a step towards Allison noticing that Gibbs tightened his arms around Allison as he stepped closer. "Take care of her Agent Gibbs, she's a very special woman."

"I plan on it Admiral" answered Gibbs.

With Gibbs answer Admiral Douglas Grayson walked out of the Grayson family home for the last time giving up his eldest daughter. As the door closed behind Grayson Gibbs scooped Ali into his arms and carried her to the couch. As he sat down he cuddled her in his arms and held her as she cried. After a few minutes Ali raised her head and Gibbs looked into the tear streaked face of his little girl.

"Ali, I'm so proud of you. How about we skip fixing dinner tonight and order a pizza?" asked Gibbs as he gently wiped her face.

"I'd like that Daddy, can I have a coke to?" asked Ali with a smile.

"You can have anything you want sweetheart. Now why don't you go wait for me while I order the pizza then I'll come up and get you into you're "Ali mode" said Gibbs with a returning smile and then kissed her on the forehead.

Ali threw her arm around Gibbs neck then bounced up stairs. As promised Gibbs ordered the pizza but made one more call before he went upstairs to Allison. He called Tim and asked him to come over tomorrow and check out the security system. After finding out what had just happened Tim wanted to come over tonight but Gibbs told him it could wait until tomorrow. Tonight he wanted it to just be him and Allison. After hanging up with Tim Gibbs quickly headed upstairs to find Allison sitting in the middle of her bed clutching her white duck Puffalump. At the look on her face Gibbs quickly came over to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Ali baby what's wrong?" asked Gibbs as he gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"He was here...he was in my room" said Ali in a shaky voice.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I should have checked before I sent you up here. Do you want to pack up and spend some time at the beach house?" asked Gibbs as he rubbed her back.

"No, I want to stay here and have a wonderful holiday with my new family. This is my house now and he's not going to run me out of it. Maybe after the new year we can go to the beach house and spend some time there." said Ali as she looked up at her Daddy.

"Then that's what we'll do, now how about we get you changed, then we can have a quiet night just the two of us." said Gibbs as he got up and started leading Ali towards the bathroom.

"Daddy, can we asked Tim to come over and find out how Grayson got into the house?" asked Allison as she gave a small shiver after she said his name.

"Already taken care of princess, he's coming over later on to check out the system." said Gibbs as he pulled her to his chest.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you." whispered Ali as she leaned against his chest.

"Love you too baby girl" answered Gibbs.

They stood there for a few minutes longer then Gibbs started their nightly routine changing Allison in Ali. After a quick warm shower, Gibbs changed Ali then left her to change while he quickly went back downstairs to retrieve the envelope Grayson had given Allison. She'd dropped it back on the coffee table and he wanted to get it to Abby to analyze before he showed them to Ali. He wanted to know just exactly how Grayson had gotten so close to Ali and prevent it from every happening again.

As Ali came downstairs Gibbs put the envelope in the small table in the foyer, then went to lead Ali to the couch. As he settle her on the couch the doorbell rang, retrieving his wallet he went to the door to pay for the pizza. Placing the box on the coffee table he went to the kitchen to get plates and glasses for himself and Ali, then sat down on the couch beside her. As they ate Gibbs watched Ali noticing that she was still a little upset but slowly calming down. After the pizza was eaten Gibbs took the plates and glasses to the kitchen then turned on the television finding a game and soon had Ali curled up against his side. By halftime Ali was asleep against his side and he gently moved her so he could lay down then pulled her against him so she was laying with her head on his chest.

-NCIS-

The next day Gibbs called Ali's office telling them that she would be in late, then let her sleep until she woke up. It was after ten o' clock before she woke up and as Gibbs changed Ali he outlined the day for her. When she didn't object Gibbs knew that she was still spooked by Grayson getting into the house. He'd considered keeping her home today but knew that she would just brood about it so the best thing was to let her go to work but keep her as close as possible. So he planned to take her and pick her up from work along with sending someone to her office to make sure she ate lunch.

As they fixed then ate breakfast Ali's mood slowly improved until by the time they were driving to work Ali was once again chatting away happily. Once Gibbs dropped Ali at her office he drove to NCIS headquarters and went directly down to Abby's lab.

"Abby, I need you to do me a favor" said Gibbs as he entered

"Sure Gibbs, what is it?" asked Abby.

"I need you to look over some photo's and find out from where and how far they were taken." said Gibbs as he handed her the envelope.

"Sure Gibbs, are they part of a case?" asked Abby as she opened the envelope and the photos dropped on the desk.

"No, Grayson stopped by the house last night and gave these to Ali. They are from the investigators he hired to trail us."

"That bastard! Has Ali seen these yet?" asked Abby as he quickly leafed through the photos

"No, I want to find out where and how close these were taken then get Tim to improve the security system."

"I'll get on it right now boss man, and I'll e-mail Tim a copy so he can get started working on updating your system."

"Thanks Abs, and I need you to keep this quiet until I show these to Ali" said Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You got it boss man, mums the word." replied Abby as she turned and started analyzing the photos.

Gibbs watched Abby for a minute then left the lab returning to the bullpen. When he entered the bullpen he could see that had Tim already had received some of the photo's from Abby and was analyzing them mumbling to himself under his breath. As he secured his keys and gun in his desk he had to smile. Admiral Douglas Grayson might have given up on Ali but he damn sure hadn't and would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

It took two more days before Abby finished analyzing all of the photos, and Tim spent the weekend over at Gibbs' and Ali's house updating the security system. By Thanksgiving Ali was back to her normally bubbly self and it was a very festive group that met for their traditional Thanksgiving feast.

As they gathered around the table for dinner Ali stood and quietly asked. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Quiet down everyone" said Gibbs loudly then looked at Ali "Go ahead princess"

"I just wanted to let you all know how thankful I am to have you as my family. I know it's been a difficult time for me recently and I appreciate you all sticking by me through it all. I might have lost one family, but I've gained a much better one in return. So here's to family."

"To family" replied everyone as they leaned forward and clinked each other's glasses.

"Now lets eat, I'm starving!" said Tony as he was the first one to sit down.

"DiNozzo, you're always starving" replied Gibbs with a smile then pulled out a chair for Ali and sat down beside her.

After that the meal was eaten, the traditional Thanksgiving Day football game was watched with Ali, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Palmer on the "play" comforter in front of the fire and Gibbs and Ducky watching on the couch.

Christmas and New Year's Eve were a festive time full of family and lots of laughter and love. As always everyone came over to Gibbs' and Ali's house and watched "It's a Wonderful Life" then spent the night, getting up the next morning to go to morning mass then opening presents.

As promised Gibbs and Ali spend three weeks at the beach house when the weather warmed up and then returned to their normal routine. All in all Gibbs couldn't help but be thankful that Adrian Grayson had died, because with that lose he had once again gain a great joy in his life. His new daughter Allison Gibbs.


End file.
